


【锤基】驶向蔚蓝

by Arashi7



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 荒岛求生
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 22:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 57,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arashi7/pseuds/Arashi7
Summary: 准备去阿斯加德提亲的Loki王子在海上遭遇了一次劫难，被迫和一名金发“海盗”绑在一起开始了他的荒岛生活。





	1. Chapter 1

甲板上残留着一股浓重的硝烟味，残破的船只在海浪中缓慢摇摆。

Loki登上敌船，踢开脚边的尸体，把火枪别在腰间，对身后的约顿士兵打了个手势，命令其中两人进船舱，剩下一人与他一起检查甲板，清点汇报尸体数目、缴获战利品。

他一挥手，训练有素的几人迅速分头行动，Loki瞥了眼蔚蓝的大海，明明一小时前还波涛汹涌，此刻又回归了风平浪静——透过烟雾可以看见不远处的海面上泊着一艘竖有约顿海姆旗帜的巨船，旗面在先前的战斗中被烧穿，船身残留着大片炮火遗迹，尽管如此，还是能一眼看出约顿海姆战胜了Loki现在所在的这艘船。

这是一次双方都伤亡惨重的交战。

Loki见手下已经开始进行最后的扫荡，便去检查左侧甲板。

即使正在感冒，他也能嗅到空气中飘着一股血腥味。

华纳海姆这次不知道究竟派出了多少人，一路过去，船舷上尸体横陈。Loki摸摸鼻翼，他知道约顿海姆与华纳海姆这几年关系紧张，却没想到任何一艘约顿船只都会遭到华纳皇家海盗的袭击。等他从阿斯嘉德回来，一定要和Laufey商议应对措施。

Loki避开死尸往前走，前面停着一排被帆布盖着的救生船，小船边上倒着几个人，鲜血溅上帆布，一眼就能看出已经没了呼吸，其中一个还被打穿了脑门。Loki不喜地皱起眉头，经过刚才的战斗他也有点疲乏，便草草点了下人数，不想继续逗留。

“检查完了？去准备烧船。”Loki揉揉眉心，转身往回走。

要马上派人回去将此事告知Laufey。

但自己应该停留此处还是继续前行？他们的船同样人数骤减，这样去阿斯嘉德有失约顿的风范，得让Laufey增派人手过来。Loki正思索着，士兵已跑到船头取火。

忽然水面像被投入巨石般发出声响，Loki回头，身后却没有任何动静，他当即起了疑心，走到船边，发现海面倏地多了一艘空的救生船——

甲板上还有活着的华纳人！

刚刚居然没发现这场炮火中还有幸存者？！Loki慢慢往回走，拔出腰间的火枪，他目光所及都是被帆布盖住的救生船……Loki眯起眼来，将帆布一一掀开，企图找到那个幸运的船员。

就在即将掀开最后一块帆布时，他集中注意力，凝视着白布掩盖之处，准备给这家伙致命一击。

三，二——

先下手为强，Loki扣下扳机，他的手却忽的向左偏转开，船上一声巨响。

在那一瞬间，Loki甚至不知道发生了什么，一向敏捷的他突然被人压倒在地，若非前一秒紧攥着手枪，他肯定会因为手臂发麻而将武器脱手。

“我不是华纳人。”这是一道低沉的男音。

Loki喘息着，眼神重新聚焦，“你以为这样就能相安无事？我的手下都听见了枪响——他们正在赶来。”眼角的余光瞥见身前被打穿的甲板，Loki心生遗憾，这颗被浪费的弹药原本应该穿过华纳人的脑袋！

压制住Loki的金发大汉阴着脸，“那就不能怪我了。”他话音一落，Loki以为他手上也有枪械，反射性缩起身体没想到对方居然迅速起身往船边逃，抛下缆绳准备跳船。

Loki飞快地冲过去抓住他的手臂，可金发大汉明显练过近身格斗，他们在遍布尸体及杂物的空间里打起来，Loki揍上敌人的腹部，对方则狠厉地砸向他的头，进入船舱的士兵还没上来，Loki绊住大个子的脚，伸手要去掐他的脖子，下一秒却被对方反压在船边，他不禁眸色一暗。

“我们正好缺一个俘虏。”在电光火石间Loki铐住了这只漏网之鱼，他晃了晃连结着两人的手铐。

金发男人露出不可置信的表情，恶狠狠地瞪着他。

Loki打算踹他的膝盖让他跪下，可船身猛地一晃，从不晕船的Loki胃里泛起恶心，开始一阵阵地头晕。

海面起风了，同时带来了约顿士兵急促的脚步声。

“我说过我不是华纳人。”金发男人恨恨地说，明知道自己不可能在短时间内说服对方却一再重复。

手铐连着两人，除非砍下Loki的手，不然他无法逃脱，但……他并不想伤人。

与此同时，约顿士兵正在靠近，男人把心一横，趁Loki听到士兵们的呼喊分心时，一个手刀把他劈晕。

抱着这个突然冒出来的累赘，男人跳进了大海。

<<< 

这次出海不像想象中那样单纯。

为了体验各种生活Thor离开阿斯嘉德，一路往北，进入华纳海姆的地界。港口有船在招水手，他想去更远的地方看看，便果断入伙。他们向西北海域出发，在刚起航的半个月里Thor觉得海上生活丰富多彩，但很快他们遇到了约顿海姆的船只，两船交战，他才意识到自己来错了地方。

他所在的船率先发起进攻，但那艘约顿船武器装备精良，显然不是一般的商船，加上近年约顿的综合国力明显在华纳之上，很快华纳的船员就死伤无数，船长和大副也阵亡了。机缘巧合之下，Thor顶着尸体躲藏起来。

之后他就遇到了那个该死的约顿人。

从海里把约顿人捞上船费力极了，现在他们一同漂流在海上，趁对方昏迷的时候Thor把他的佩剑和枪都藏到了船底，可惜没找到手铐的钥匙。Thor不想杀人，但不意味着黑发男人不想杀他，幸运的是这艘救生船上有足够的粮食和淡水，能够支撑他们度过一段时间，如果洋流的方向没变，在这段时间里他们就能回到阿斯嘉德，等上岸后，Thor会想办法证明自己的身份。

一时之间他的性命竟与一位陌生人联系在一起，Thor忍不住叹气。

偶尔能从海面看到游动的鱼虾，划过这片海域后，炎热使原本湿透的衣服渐渐干了，约顿船还没追上来——也许在刚才的战斗中它也多有损坏，还来不及修补。Thor辨认着方位，时不时瞥约顿人一眼，他可以肯定，对方不是一名普通船员。

手上突然传来动静，Thor调回视线，发觉约顿人半睁开眼有点迷茫地看着四周，在看见他的瞬间飞快起身——

“你要把我带去哪里？！”约顿人低声吼道，“警告你，我的船就在后面，你信不信——”他伸手要拔剑，却发现剑并不在身上，脸色一下变得更加难看，直勾勾地瞪着Thor。

“我不想杀你。”Thor又明确了一遍自己的立场，“但是我不可能调头送你回去，怪就怪你把我们绑在了一起……洋流会把我们送上陆地，上岸后我们就会分道扬镳。”

“我凭什么相信一个海盗？”约顿人眯起眼睛思考他的话，“我的船员会来找我，被他们抓住，你的下场可比葬身鱼腹可怕多了，九界都会知道你绑架我的丑事，你会被酷刑折磨至死，尸体将被切碎投入海中……我建议你马上送我回去，也许我还会放你一马。”

“为我自身安全考虑，如果你要回去，只能自己游回去了。”Thor耸耸肩，不是很在意约顿人的威胁，“你应该祈祷他们能尽快跟上，这带天气不好，一不小心就会迷路——”他望着身后起雾的海面，突然有些想笑。

小船上气氛凝重，约顿人就像一只发怒的黑豹，绿眼睛里满是杀意，Thor知道自己无法取得他的信任遂不再开口保存体力，他继续划船，而对方就像要跟他作对似的，手往反方向扯，阻碍小船前行，手铐勒着手腕几乎要划破皮肤，Thor皱起眉头，扔下船桨，探身过去掐住了约顿人的脖颈。

“你现在只有两个选择，一，打开手铐，自己游回去；二，老实待在这里，和我一起划船。我虽然不想杀你，但你不要太过分。”Thor阴着脸，将船上的食物往里踢了踢，他真怕约顿人发起疯来，会把这些东西都丢进海里。

“我还有第三个选择——杀了你，然后把船划回去。”约顿人的笑透出一股寒意，他动作极快，从鞋子边缘拿出一把锋利的匕首向Thor划去——刚才竟没发现他身上还藏着武器！

窄小的船不适合搏斗，船身当即开始摇晃，水花四溅，拴在一起的手使得双方都很难伸展动作，Thor好不容易接住了约顿人持刀的手臂，急忙阻止道：“你不要乱来！这是海中央，如果鲨鱼闻着血腥味找来，我们都完了！”

赤红着眼，约顿人的手臂颤动，刀尖却没再向下。

形势紧张极了，Thor的脖子上出了一层汗，他注意到约顿人脸上不正常的红晕，即使在这生死关头他也有点走神，猜想约顿人是不是都这样弱不禁风。

僵持了一会儿后，对方终于愿意收回匕首。

“要划多久才能到最近的陆地？”约顿人不咸不淡地问。

Thor看着茫茫大海，“不好说，之前看地图显示不远，但如果海上起了风暴……”他计算着距离，感觉约顿人安静地坐了下来，便加快速度划船。

他怀里还有三根信号弹，真庆幸自己离开船前带上了这些。

约顿人不再闹腾——Thor划了一会儿发现手臂沉重，回头一看，对方又靠着船舷昏了过去，他喊了一声，以为约顿人在装睡或只是假寐，毕竟几分钟前他还拿着匕首胁迫自己。可这次约顿人毫无反应，Thor不得不放下桨来，腾出手去晃了晃对方。

很快他就注意到，约顿人发烧了。

Thor在心里骂了一声，没想到会遇到这种变故，现在是在海上，他哪有药？如果放任不管，约顿人很可能会病重致死，Thor有点着急，更快地划起船来，希望能在天黑前看到陆地。

不知不觉，海上的风向变了，前方隐约有个岛屿，Thor努力辨认着，想靠岸暂时休息下，天快黑了，夜里不适合航行，何况他得把约顿人叫醒，问问他这病是怎么回事。

Thor默默清点着船上的口粮，如果只有他一个人，省着点吃完全可以挨过一个月，但现在船上有两个人。

一切都不顺利，除了身后的追兵没再跟来。

<<< 

夜空中挂着几颗星星，Loki在入夜后醒来，他躺在沙滩上，不远处的火堆暖烘烘地烧着，发出噼啪的声响，使得周边的空气和他自己都热起来。看着海水慢慢向岸边涌来，陆地上除了些微火光再没有其他，Loki明白他现在流落到了一座荒岛上。

“你做了什么？”他沙哑着嗓子开口，“你不是保证过我们能回到陆地上吗？”

金发男人递来水囊，看Loki识趣地接下后说：“如果方向正确，我们的确是在向大陆靠近——但是现在，你可以自己看看天空，往南走我们会到阿斯大陆，可我们是一路往北——方向不对。”

“你的意思是我们回不去了？”Loki的声音尖锐起来，他多喝了口淡水，脸色比昏迷前还要不好。他又气又急，这次出行他有要事在身，如果被别人捷足先登，那么——

“不是只有你一个人想回去，我也想。”金发男人收回水囊给他递去点吃的，“很高兴你没有怀疑食物有毒。除非洋流改向，我们不可能再冒险回到海上，这儿不算是孤岛，我发现了船只停泊的痕迹，也许过段时间，就会有商船经过，我们可以请求他们带我们去最近的陆地。”

Loki感觉自己快被气炸了，几小时前他还是约顿最尊贵的、船上地位最高的王子，现在他居然要和一个无名海盗一起演绎荒岛求生！

这简直糟糕透了！

“如果你愿意听话，把我送回我的船上，那么这一切都不会发生！”Loki咬牙切齿地骂道。

金发男人冷笑了下，把水囊夺了回来，“送你回约顿船上？那我恐怕活不到现在。”

他说的没错。

被反驳的Loki更加生气了，尖锐的指甲在沙滩上留下一个个小坑洞，他恶狠狠地瞪着Thor，可后者就像个没事人一样继续吃晚饭。

他们现在有一条不能远航的船只，储备充足的水和粮食，身处一个可能会有动物出没的海岛。金发海盗身上可能有打火石，而Loki还有一把短小的防身匕首、一块怀表，看起来这已经是荒岛求生最好的情况了。可人心难测，Loki无比庆幸他们现在依旧铐在一起，对方虽然暂时没有起杀心，但万一他把自己丢在荒岛……

Loki开始思考，趁这个大个子睡着的时候把他杀了事情会不会对自己更有利？万一食物不够了，他身上肉多……想到这里Loki有点反胃，他是约顿海姆的王子，难道要为活命抛下尊严？

“你的名字是？”

“什么？”听到男人的询问Loki愣了一下，他皱起眉头，像被噎住了一样，思虑半天要不要说出真名，最后试探着回应，“Loki。”

可对方居然对这个名字毫无反应。Loki瞪大了眼睛，心中略有鄙夷，看来他也不是什么敬业的皇家海盗。

“我叫Thor，既然我们要在岛上共处一段时间，希望你能放下敌意与我合作，以确保我们两人都能活下去。”金发男人说话的时候，Loki瞥见他手臂上结实的肌肉——在夜里暗杀他的成功几率又降低了些。

“虽然这样问很冒昧，但是我必须确认一下，你不是个omega吧？”

蓦地一声询问，再次把Loki的怒火燃至顶峰，他的绿眼里布满威胁，“我是一个正统的alpha，你怕我拖累你？你不拖累我，我就得感谢你了。”

Thor不在意他的愤怒，扁扁嘴往旁边挪了点，想远离这个病中的男人，“确认一下我才能放心，在荒岛上遭遇发情期，可能会要了我们俩的命。”

Loki阴阳怪气地笑，用肩膀撞开Thor，“那么你是一个omega吗？”他挑衅地扫视大个子的肌肉，要是九界里有这么强壮的omega，真不知什么样的alpha才能制服他。

“很显然，不是。”Thor耸了耸肩，“不过只要不用给你这样难缠的家伙料理后事，让我当个omega我也愿意。”他的冷嘲热讽立即换来了一顿回击。

这无意义的对话进行了一会儿才停止，Loki背对Thor，望着天上的星星，突然不知道明天太阳升起后又是什么样的光景。

“今晚就睡在这里，我守上半夜，你守下半夜，要随时注意我们的船——明天再去森林里看看有什么食物，这片海域不算偏僻，应该等几天就能等到船来了。”Thor晃了晃手铐，吸引Loki的注意，“你是怎么发烧的？不会是流感吧？”

在约顿向来只有他嫌弃别人的份，今晚居然被接二连三地质疑，Loki不禁拉下脸来，“最好是致命性流感，能让你给我陪葬。”

Thor捣弄了下火堆，从手边拿起一块毯子丢到了Loki身边，“盖着捂汗吧，在船底发现的，我不想给你陪葬，你也好自为之。”

Loki接过小毯子愤怒地瞪了Thor一眼，手指捏紧了那块粗糙的毛毯，他真是倒霉，居然要和一个下等人待在一起，而且这日子看起来杳无尽头！等太阳升起来，他要去船边刻个记号，以后结婚生子，这段经历一定能让他“回味无穷”！


	2. Chapter 2

下半夜很快就到了，虽然捂出了一身汗，但Loki依旧无力，嗓子也干得吓人，他和Thor交接班后，金发大汉倒在沙滩上很快就睡着了，从呼噜声判断出他睡得很好，Loki愤懑不平，上半夜他一直担心Thor会趁他睡着起歹心，所以睡得很浅，实在累得不行放下警惕刚一睡深，马上就被Thor叫醒了。

黑发王子见不惯Thor毫无戒心的模样，抓了一把沙子想往“海盗”嘴里倒，又顾忌着两人现在的盟友关系，最终不甘地放下手。Loki披着毯子凑近火堆，如果现在手铐钥匙还在身上，他会怎么做呢？

眼皮有点重，Loki晃晃脑袋，拿过水囊猛地灌了几口，反正他现在是病人，多喝两口也正常，便私心占去了Thor的部分。

盯着跳动的火焰，Loki倏地想起自己这次出海的目的。

他本该在月底抵达阿斯加德，直入国都，求娶阿萨之主Odin的女儿。听说近年求婚者众多，在这种晚一步可能就无法娶得心上人的节骨眼上，他居然还得陪一个“华纳海盗”玩荒岛求生的游戏，Loki忍不住叹气。

揉揉额头，他习惯性拿出怀表，打开后表盖内侧是一个金发少女，模样可爱极了，Loki猜想，现在她一定出落得更加美丽。小时候Laufey带他出使阿斯加德，无意间看见了这幅阿斯加德公主的画像，他马上就令画师仿制了一幅，并定制了这个怀表，一直贴身携带至今。

看了眼还昏睡着的Thor，Loki悄悄吻了吻表身，又小心地把怀表收起来。真希望他到阿斯加德的时候公主还没有定亲，这次为了给Odin一个惊喜，Loki甚至没有在确认行程的文书上提到自己要求亲的事，万一因此Odin没有把他考虑在内，又耽搁了时间，Loki会后悔一生。

第一夜总是特别难熬，在Thor的呼噜声中，Loki有点犯困，不知不觉半闭上眼睛。恍惚间他感觉到一只手在推自己，猛地醒过神来——天已经亮了。

怎么这么快？Loki心下吃惊，但该自己守夜的时间他竟睡着了，这说不过去，好在Thor没有发怒，Loki才吁了口气放下心来，脸颊发烫。

“去森林里看看。”上岛之后不能呆呆坐在这里等死，在手铐的带动下，Thor把Loki拉到了树林边，“摘几片大一点的蕉叶，我们把船稍微掩盖一下。救生包里的东西都要带走。”

Loki挑眉问：“把船藏到树下不是更简单？”

“我就是这个意思。”Thor十分感谢这个岛上植物茂密，他折下一片蕉叶，催促着Loki快点帮忙，把船拖上岸后，用叶子草草覆盖完毕，希望岛上的动物不要发现这艘外来船。

按Thor的分配Loki背起救生包跟在后面，他总觉得自己背上的比较沉，而Thor的看起来轻多了，可恶，刚才还以为这家伙不会计较他睡着的事，没想到Thor居然玩阴的！Loki锱铢必较，他假装没看路，狠狠撞上Thor的后背。

金发男人对于他的报复行为没有反应，Thor鼻翼微动，加快了行进速度，被手铐扯着的滋味可不好受，Loki几乎要跟不上他的脚步，在身后冲他比了个下流的手势，暗自较劲。

走进林中，Loki发觉岛上易于捕猎的小动物并不多，但因为植物丰富，所以鸟类会到这儿来筑巢，他们找到几颗鸟蛋，趁母亲还没回来把它们偷偷放进包里。

正值果实成熟的季节，树枝上沉甸甸的果子看起来格外诱人，Loki挑了颗颜色最好的伸手摘下，便听见Thor回过头说：“别乱摘那些果子。”

Loki不甚在意他的警告，用衣角擦了擦就挑衅地咬下一口，“这是无毒的水果。”他多摘了几颗放进自己的包里，准备晚饭后吃。

他嘴边沾着红色的汁液，几分钟后Thor见Loki依旧稳稳地站着，有些惊讶地说：“没想到你会识别植物的毒性。”

这话听起来一点都不像是称赞，Loki拉下脸，手用力往回一扯，勒得Thor不得不回头看他，“这是基本教育，我想一个‘海盗’恐怕没有好好读过书吧？”他眯眼讽刺道，企图激怒对方，但Thor又像没事人一样继续往前走，背着一堆重物，看起来就像Loki的仆人，这让他稍微愉快了点。

“早上要找什么？”跟着Thor漫无目的地在丛林里走了一会儿，Loki不耐烦地问。

“熟悉地形，寻找食物储备，捡点木柴回去生火，这些都很重要。”Thor拨开眼前的枝叶，“你哪里不舒服吗？”

“没有。”Loki看着大个子的后脑。

这家伙的戒心实在太低了。这一路他有无数次下手的机会，但碍于自己仍在病中、Thor的确有利于增加生存几率，Loki思虑再三只得松开拳头。

得再留Thor性命一段时间，等到食物危机降临，他一定会毫不犹豫地杀了Thor。

越往岛的中心走地势越高，他们在山坡上爬了一阵因为疲累不得不停下脚步。然而在半山腰的位置就已经能够看清海岛的大致全貌——这个岛屿不算很大，中央山谷地带流淌着溪流，这下淡水便有了着落，他们不约而同地松了口气，Thor当即拿出昨晚喝空的水囊进行补给。

岛上除了树木就是山石，高矮不一的山峰组成这座岛的骨架，除了他们上岸的沙滩，其他海岸线大多都是峭壁，而西海岸边上模糊可以望见一个山洞，Thor担心那里住着土著人，本想穿过森林走到西边，但因为今天负重太多，他们不得不改日行事。

中午他们回到了藏救生船的地方，Thor小心地掀开蕉叶，拖出船只，放下沉重的救生包，他难受地活动了下肩膀，从包里拿出一小份食物准备吃早午餐。

“按你这个吃法，我怀疑我们很快就会断粮。”Loki看着自己手中和Thor分量相当的食物，金发大汉需要摄入的食物比正常人要多，而Loki作为一个病号也比往常更需要补充能量，但他们现在是荒岛求生，还是省吃俭用为好。

“没关系，下午我们再去林子里找点吃的，晚上就烤水果和鸟蛋好了。”Thor摆摆手，他心里有规划。

“你不是怕水果有毒吗？”Loki讥笑一声，正在吃东西的男人回头看了他一眼，蓝眼睛里没有喜怒，噎住了Loki接下来想说的话。

这是Thor第一次认真打量Loki，黑发男人上身是一件简单的白衫，外面套一件镶着金线的墨色马甲。也许是因为在太阳下走了太久，也许是因为他还在发烧，Loki苍白的脸颊上布着红晕，不知为何，Thor第一次看到这人就觉得他很像吐着信子的毒蛇，幽幽的绿眼里有数不清的心思——现在也是如此，他的嘴唇微微抿着，仿佛已经想出了一个新的坏主意。

Thor觉得，和Loki拴在一起，比自己一个人待在孤岛还可怕。

“省点力气，下午我会留意来往的船只。”Thor坐在船舷上，呼吸着四周树叶的味道，目光飘向远方。

<<< 

Thor用火堆生起烟雾吸引过路船只的注意，可惜一天下来茫茫大海仍旧是一片干净的蓝色。

感冒是种烦人的病，Loki待在太阳底下热得眼晕，回到树荫下又觉得浑身冰凉，进退两难的局面让他越发难受，一直在节省体力休息的Thor不得不陪他来回走动，次数一多，Thor也开始烦躁起来。

“选一个，太阳下，还是树荫下。”Thor皱起眉头冷嘲道。

Loki本就不舒服，听了Thor的冷言冷语更是不能忍受，当即回敬：“是谁把我害成这样？！如果你不把我带到这个鬼地方，我怎么会开始发烧？！呵，我甚至不知道什么时候才能离开这里！”

“如果不是你用手铐捆着我，现在我就可以一个人享受荒岛生活了。”Thor嘲讽回去，对Loki的臭脾气深恶痛绝。

“你这个懦夫，整艘船的人都死了你还敢苟活？你甚至不敢杀了我为你的船长报仇。”Loki站起身，直视着Thor的蓝眼睛。

争执来得突然，积压了一天一夜的怒气在此刻爆发，无所事事的午后令身处孤岛的两人都焦灼起来。

“我敢保证，你的船员没有一个会因为你的失踪而跳海自杀。”Thor瞪着Loki。

“他们现在活着的意义就是为了找我！”Loki愤懑不平，“如果不是因为你，我现在早就到她家了——”

海上偶尔飞过几只水鸟，洁白的翅膀在阳光下扇动，Thor忽然想起了阿斯嘉德的港湾，不知道他离开这么久，Odin和Frigga会不会担心……也许他们担心，就会派兵出来寻找？但能找到这个小岛的几率又有多大？

“谁家？你有什么‘要事’？”Thor缓和了口气。

Loki意识到自己说漏嘴了，当即敛了神色，“关你什么事，反正我现在已经被困在这个鬼地方了。”

“你这次是去结婚的？她是个外国姑娘？”Thor抿着嘴唇，推测出Loki的情况。

“不关你的事。有时间猜这么多，不如找艘船送我离开。”Loki猛地甩手，怀里跌出一块油布砸在沙滩上，露出包裹在里头的怀表，他急忙捡起表来检查一番，确认没有损坏才又小心翼翼地放回口袋里，转过身迁怒地瞪着Thor，绿眼微微发红。

Thor眼尖瞥见表上的女子画像，猜到那是Loki的爱人。他没想到Loki会对谁用情至深，耸了耸肩表示抱歉。如果耽误了一场婚礼，那他这次的确有错。

“我很抱歉，我不知道你是新郎。”Thor叹了口气，心下愧疚，“我保证我会尽力让我们尽快脱险的。”

Thor突如其来的转变让Loki很不适应，他摸着口袋里的东西，“别装好人，没有你我也可以离开这里！”他往前迈开脚，想一个人静一静，却被手铐拉着差点摔了下去，最后还是被Thor抓住，稳稳地靠在金发男人身边，Loki瞥了眼自己的手腕，不发一言。


	3. Chapter 3

“为什么我们到哪都要背着救生包？”Loki盯着船底的包裹，脸色沉重地看向Thor。

昨日的争吵之后便是冷战，探索岛屿的任务只能放到第二天，幸运的是Loki的烧退了，他的心情也因此有所好转。Loki主动和Thor搭话，问他要不要去看看那个之前发现的岩洞。

“就算有掩盖也不能把它们留在船里。”Thor认真地说，“万一岛上有土著人怎么办？”

Loki翻了个白眼，“我才不信，在这里几天了连只走兽都没见到，怎么可能有原住民？——我们完全可以弄个火堆，把救生包放在火边，我敢保证万无一失。”

“我不相信你的保证。”Thor在这个问题上格外固执，“被野人拿走了怎么办？”

“野人？这里唯一的野人就是你。”Loki冷哼着，“如果真的有人，不就说明有食物储备吗？那我们去抢他们的食物，也不会饿死。”他一边说一边想把Thor肩上的救生包卸下来放到火边。

两人僵持不下，Loki的手指捏得发白，极力想在这个问题上说服Thor，他瞪着金发男人，松开手想了个折中的办法，“让我们做个实验，把小的救生包放在这里一次，看看会不会出事。还是说，你觉得我们打不过原始人？”他下定决心要试，而Thor分外犹豫。

Loki在约顿有个外号叫“银舌头”，现在他已经看到了胜利的曙光。

“扔掉重物，我的脚步会加快，这趟会比预计少用很多时间，”Loki继续劝说，不准备背起船里那个小号救生包，他的绿眼睛里一片诚恳。

Thor抿唇思考了半晌，终于点了点头，约顿人露出个笑容，耸耸肩拉着Thor往西海岸出发，但金发男人每走两步就回头看一眼，脸上依旧写满了担忧，Loki瞪着他，“你是男人吗？下定决心就不要再犹豫了。”

“你不懂，如果这些东西丢了……”

“那我的那份给你吃好了。”Loki在沙滩上留下一个重重的脚印，“这样放心了吗？”Thor很明显一点也不信任他的决策，Loki咬着嘴唇气愤地走进森林中。

他们几乎要横跨半个森林才能到达西海岸，Loki的衣着对于野外行走来说有点累赘，尽管他卷起了袖子，仍旧被岛上的天气热得浑身是汗。他们轮流背救生包，但终是Thor背的时间更长，Loki没了重负果真走得更快，节省了不少时间。

然而一想起自己已经几天没洗过澡的事实，Loki就十分嫌弃自己。只要一碰到Thor温暖的手背，他甚至会反射性地收回手来，惹得Thor疑惑不已。

“从这里出去，应该就到了……”Thor找准方向，拨开眼前的树枝来到崖边的空地，山洞应该就在这附近，但可能是视角缘故，站在这片空地上他们除了海洋和茂盛的树木外什么都看不见。看来只能下去，这个岛虽然以峭壁居多，但这里地势不高，一旁的谷地也有利于向下，Thor和Loki来到山谷边，小心翼翼地踩着岩石往沙滩上走。

这片沙滩很小，四周几乎都被峭壁包围着，山峰与海水间夹着一条弯曲的道路通向岛的西南方，谁也不知道这会把他们带去哪里。

“现在就行动吗？”Thor抹了把额上的汗询问Loki的意见，而后者肯定地点了点头，拽着Thor往他们此行的目的地走。

山路勉强能容下并行的两人，但因为他们都比较高大，所以不得不一人在前一人在后，Thor还好几次踩到了水里。

“好像确实是昨天看到的岩洞。”快走到路的尽头时，Loki看见了上坡路上黑黢黢的石壁，刚想要继续往前走，Thor却拉住了他。

“这个时候继续向前可能会有危险。”Thor谨慎地猜想，“里面可能栖息着猛兽。”

Loki不以为意，盯着脚下的沙子，捡起块石头，用力朝岩洞里扔——Thor来不及阻止，愠怒地看向擅自行动的Loki，可岩洞里毫无反应，Loki又重复了一遍刚才的动作，依旧一片寂静。

“没事的，我觉得里面什么都没有，这种岛上不会有老虎豹子的，有的话早就把我们吃了。”Loki坏笑，露出一排白牙，扯着Thor往洞里走。最好能来只猛兽咬掉Thor的手，他才高兴。

岩洞里并不漆黑，刚走进去几步他们就看见了亮光，Thor猜到这是一条甬道，连接两个地方，稍微放心之后，他也不再抵触这次探险。只是越往里越热，Thor一边擦汗，一边从另一个出口转出来，被眼前的一切惊到了。

Loki喉头微动，同样发出了一声惊叹。他慢慢往前，难得回头微笑着对Thor说：“还好我叫你进来，不然我们就错过这口温泉了。”面前是一方蒸腾着热气的泉水，毫无杂质，这个岛上居然有天然温泉的存在，Loki心里燃起了希望，怪不得之前他在沙滩上看到柴火的遗迹，还以为这是巧合——肯定有人来过这里，也许还有商船会定期过来泡温泉，Loki越想越兴奋，觉得他们获救的可能性越来越大。

“我要洗个澡。”Loki看向Thor的蓝眼睛。

“这不是洗澡的地方吧？！”Thor的太阳穴突突地跳起来，“救生包还在岸边，我们得快点回去……”

“泡温泉对感冒也有好处。”Loki强硬极了，他想做的事从来没人能阻止。眯起眼睛瞪着Thor，他激将道，“我只是洗澡，很快就好。我不是女性，也不是omega，你怕什么？”

Thor粗声粗气地回答：“我没有怕——你等等！”他被Loki拉到池边，男人动作迅速，已经解开了衣服，Thor友善地别过脸，感觉自己无法拦住Loki——除非他现在抓住Loki的裤子不让他往下蹦，但这感觉不太好……Thor扶额，迟疑之间，身后传来入水的声响。

Loki把自己浸在水中，温泉的灼热洗去了这几天的疲惫，因为铐着彼此的手腕，他无法脱掉上衣，尽管衬衫正湿答答地贴着皮肤，但泡在热水里依旧让他感觉放松。

Thor卸下行李，蹲在岸边无语地看着Loki沐浴，他略长的头发沾了水黏在脖颈上，在一小撮黑色的映衬下Loki的皮肤显得越加苍白，却又泛着点粉红，与Thor不同，他没有吓人的肌肉块，但身体线条流畅，同样透着一股力量。Thor一时忘了移开视线，看着他背上凸起的蝴蝶骨轮廓。

Loki低头，被热水烫得太过舒服而发出几声闷哼，像被顺了毛的猫科动物般弓起腰身。

等等……

Thor的视线稍稍越过Loki的肩膀，发觉他另一只手已没入水中，男人低沉的哼声绵长，绷紧了背部肌肉，水面轻微晃动着，这画面显出几分旖旎的味道，Thor摸摸鼻子，他一向自制力很好，此刻裆部竟有点难受。

不对，他不能对着一个alpha……Thor摇摇头，别开脸不去看Loki。

但眼角的余光瞥见男人的背肌慢慢舒展开来，Thor不禁面色一红。

池边现在还铺着Loki的裤子，这场景十分难以言喻，结束完手上工作的某人适时转过头来，为打破长时间的沉默遮掩地问了一句：“你不想洗洗吗？不过你是野人，可能不怎么需要。”他不带攻击性的嘲笑当即触到了Thor的燃点。

阿斯加德的王子哼了一声，头脑一热，脱了裤子就跳入水中，激起一片水花，打湿了Loki的黑发。

这下更尴尬了。

Loki被激得目瞪口呆，想起自己刚才做了什么脸更红了，他低声嘟囔道：“这次这么听话，我叫你下来就下来。你不是很有主见吗？”他小心地往旁边移，直到锁链拉至最大限度，Loki背过身去清洗，以为Thor什么都不知道。

Thor靠在岸边，胡乱搓洗着身体，“怎么，只允许你享受？”他稍微向下沉入水中，几缕金发浮在水面。

Loki说不出话来，他从没经历过双人共浴，约顿人在某些方面比较注重隐私，浴池边一般不会留仆人伺候，更别提温泉也是一人独享了。Loki又泡了一会儿，期间还不小心碰到了Thor的背，这让他更做贼心虚忙想上岸，这下成了他在催促Thor赶快离开。

“再等等，我才刚下来呢。”Thor挑眉，乐于看见Loki出丑，虽然这种事对于男人来说不算什么，也不可耻，但毕竟这个人是Loki。

“救生包还在岸边！”Loki上了岸，稍微抖了抖下半身的水就赶紧穿上裤子。

Thor忍不住发出大笑，感觉Loki正在用力把他的手拽出水面，他干脆调侃道：“没事，丢了我们还可以抢回来。”这下不用回头，他就知道这个小气的约顿人的脸会涨成什么颜色了。

和Loki拌嘴让他暂时忘记了刚才的情欲，Thor呼了口气，看来在岛上待太久对他也十分不利，尽管他不是omega、没有到发情期，但还是有正常的生理需要。

Loki气得揪住Thor的金发，把男人的脸扭到他面前，恶狠狠地说：“现在，我们马上回去，不然丢了背包，责任都在你身上。”

“你不是说岛上的野人只有我吗？”Thor吃痛地回应，这时候Loki倒关心起救生包来了，他真是喜怒无常。

绿眼睛吃瘪地收回手来，他沉默地瞪着待在温泉里的男人，将手环在胸前看他究竟想待到什么时候，Loki料定Thor不会用救生包跟他开玩笑，终于在等了五分钟后，Thor从水里一跃而起——

操！他还没转过头呢！谁想欣赏Thor的下体？

Loki目瞪口呆、为时已晚，眼睁睁地看着Thor提起裤子把腿塞进裤管里，男人的身材一览无余，即使挑剔如Loki也不得不承认Thor是一个完美的alpha，这实在令人嫉妒。意识到聚集于身前的目光，Thor慢吞吞地转过身去背对Loki。黑发王子连忙趁这空档起身，呼了几口气平复自己。

“变态。”Loki低骂一声，“你这样在约顿海姆是要被抓出去游街的！”

“是吗？难道几百年前以不爱穿衣闻名的民族不是你们？”Thor大笑，背起救生包招呼着Loki一同离开，他身后的人就像个刺猬，但难得Loki没有回嘴，这令Thor有些意外。

希望在耽误了这么长时间后，沙滩上的东西依旧在。Thor好心情地想。


	4. Chapter 4

站在沙滩上Loki看见浅滩的海水里游动着几尾鱼。

从西海岸回来他们特地没有原路返回，找了个出口从海滩尽头慢慢踱步走回他们的驻扎点。途中经过一片海域，本来隐在水下的礁石在退潮后圈出一个天然的坝，围住了被浪潮带进来的鱼儿——这是Loki的意外发现。

Thor欣喜极了，“这样一来我们的食物问题也解决了。”他高兴地说。

Loki虽然怀疑这种鱼的鲜美程度，但在荒岛上什么都是聊胜于无，他耸耸肩说：“先去上面折点树枝来捕鱼，今晚烤熟了试试看。”

Thor脱了鞋卷起裤腿走进海水里，他拿起折好的尖利树枝瞄准海湾里的鲜鱼，猛地刺了下去。动作精确狠厉，一看他以前就没少做这种事。

“让我试试。”观摩了一会儿Thor的示范后Loki主动要求尝试，他捡起一根新树枝，示意Thor站到一旁让个位置给他。Thor本来以为会闹出笑话，没想到Loki的学习能力很强，只失败几次就迅速找到了诀窍。

瞥见Thor惊讶的眼神，Loki被成功的喜悦刺激得兴奋起来。不发一言，他萌生了和Thor一决高下的心，眯起眼盯着水中剩下的小鱼。

“不不不，我们已经捕了好几条了。”Thor很快看出Loki在较劲，忙劝住他想要继续捕鱼的动作，“得留点给明天。你很厉害，在这事上我认输。”听到他服软的口气Loki总算收回手来。

他们满载而归，拎着一捆鱼回到驻地。

“看，我说过不会丢的。”Loki骄傲地走上前拉起还好好的救生包，但下一刻又有些失神——这个岛上除了他们，真的什么都没有吗？

Thor坐到火堆边开始准备烤鱼，顺手从包里拿出水囊来喝了口，他一本正经地答道：“保险起见，我们以后还是要把重要的背走，以防不测。”

午饭后是惯例的等船时间，他们在沙滩上无所事事，Loki抱怨着没随身带书以至于现在太过无聊。

Thor心想，就算有书，可能也已经被海水浸湿了，还不如不带。对此他情不自禁地翻了个白眼，对Loki这样的少爷很是无奈。

等到接近黄昏，这一天即将结束却依旧没有船来，Loki懊恼地小憩了会儿，他躺在沙滩上，Thor坐在他身边看着渐渐没入海水里的夕阳。

Loki也许是真的累了，Thor从未见过他这么快入睡并发出平稳的呼吸声。在Loki睡熟后，Thor想起自己身上带着的信号弹，抱着试试的念头，他从怀里拿出一根，在太阳完全消失之后点燃它——天幕中闪过一瞬明亮，Thor祈祷有人能注意到。

今天的温泉之行不知道能不能缓解Loki的感冒，他的脸颊依旧红得不自然，可体温又不算烫，在这种环境下病久了对身体没有好处。等他们脱险，Loki的爱人还能认出他吗？

想到他的爱人……Thor的好奇心暴涨，盯着Loki放怀表的口袋——都怪他那天反应太慢没有看仔细，Loki从不在他面前拿出那个宝贝怀表，也从不主动谈起爱人，明明知道荒岛生活无聊，还不讲点男人间都喜欢聊的事（比如女人）来解闷。

Thor扁扁嘴……不行，他不能这样做，这侵犯了他人的隐私——他努力控制着自己想要掏Loki口袋的欲望——一旦被Loki发现，他们肯定又要吵架，更可怕的是万一被误会他对那个姑娘有兴趣，Thor可不敢保证自己能活着离开这座岛。

突然，黑发男人翻了个身，Thor屏住呼吸，发现他口袋里的东西滑落到边缘，那块油布露出一角，勾引着Thor去打开查看。

以往Thor很少关心自己身边朋友的情感生活，阿斯加德人在私生活上一向放浪，婚前婚后同时有几个情人的现象在贵族中并不少见，但Loki看起来与他们不同——Thor摸着下巴的胡渣，看一下吧，他真是太好奇什么样的女性能让Loki倾心了。

Thor伸手，小心地挑开Loki口袋上的扣子，目不转睛地关注睡着的黑发男人，轻轻地把那块油布从Loki的口袋里拿出来，他连口大气都不敢喘，生怕一向浅眠的Loki醒来，Thor一手撑在沙滩上，一手慢慢拉着油布——在怀表几乎要离开Loki口袋砸在沙滩上的那一瞬间，Thor急忙伸手接住了它。

他得意地看着稳稳躺在自己手心里的怀表。时间有限，Thor保证他只看一眼就马上放回去！快速打开油布拿起怀表，Thor深吸一口气打开它。

表内是一位金发少女，Thor眯起眼，这看起来好像是个未成年？Loki的口味这么重吗？为什么不放个长大后的画像？还是说他从小时候就带着这块表了？从小定下的婚事吗？哇，没想到约顿人这么保守。

少女端庄地坐在椅子上，不知道是画师的缘故还是她天生头发美丽，长金发像极了童话故事里的莴苣公主。Thor本以为Loki口味独特，会喜欢什么绿皮肤的女孩，没想到居然是一般人都会喜欢的金发碧眼式美女，如此俗套。

Thor皱起眉头，仔细一看……怎么感觉这个幼女有点熟悉？他撑着下巴，画中女孩身披一件红披风，披风上好像纹有阿斯加德王族的徽章……Thor看看Loki，又看看表盖，再回忆一下自己一贯的穿着品味……

一段可怕的往事突然闪过Thor的脑中。

他目瞪口呆，此刻只想迅速拍醒Loki——你铐住了你的未婚妻，知道吗？

Thor心好累，小时候他根本没有见过Loki啊？

这笔风流债他不背！

这要怪Frigga！一想起他那个喜欢女儿胜过儿子的母亲Thor就想哭，要不是她，他现在也不会被一个男人暗恋，噢，他俩还都是alpha……

两个alpha在一起，除了荒岛求生，还能做什么？Thor重重地把自己甩在沙滩上，Loki怎么连分辨男女的能力都没有？诸神在上，他的盟友怎么蠢成这样？

像摸到了一块烫手的火炭，忙不迭把怀表重新包好，Thor赶紧物归原主——事实上他真的很想把它扔进大海，等找到机会，他一定不会手下留情。

<<< 

Loki本以为泡过温泉后感冒会慢慢痊愈。这几天他的身体状况时好时坏，从原本的高烧转变成低烧——他不敢确定，但能感觉到体温的不正常。而且不知道是不是因为这段时间过着如苦行僧般的生活，Loki可耻地感觉自己对情欲的需求比以往要多。

那天他在温泉里做了什么，恐怕Thor是知道的，然而他十分明智，没有戳穿Loki，不然脸皮薄的男人肯定会杀了他并抛尸大海——毕竟Loki想剁Thor的手也不是一天两天的事了。

为了避免与Thor相处，Loki选择在有限的时间里睡无限的觉，反正几天相处下来他确认了Thor没有杀心，警惕性便放低了——

这天晚上他醒来，看到Thor正在篝火旁拨弄着柴火，Loki起身牵扯到他的手臂，拉近了两人的距离。

“还有鱼吗？”连续烤了几天的鱼Thor找到了诀窍，Loki在一旁指导几次后就放心地把烤鱼的工作交给了Thor，他饥肠辘辘，习惯性地找大个子索要粮食。

Thor递过来一根削好的枝丫，上头插着一条鱼，没有调味料是唯一的美中不足。Loki接过斯文地咬了一口，无视鱼腥味，想象这是一道美味佳肴。他瞥了一眼Thor的肌肉，几天惨淡的生活下来，好像没那么饱满了，真可惜。

火焰噼啪响着，映着火光Thor突然开口，“你和你的……‘未婚妻’，是怎么认识的？”

“想听故事？”没想过Thor会问这个问题，Loki惊讶地抬眼，随后哼了一声，“我为什么要告诉你？”

“反正现在也没事做，随便聊聊呀。”Thor赔笑。

Loki挑眉，“故事要用故事换。先说说你的来历。”

“没什么特别的。成年后为了历练，我常年在外旅行，这次上了华纳人的船当临时水手，原本是想去中庭看看的，没想到遇上了约顿的商船。”Thor列举了几个自己游历过的国度。

“怪不得……你这样喜欢游历九界的平民也是少见。”Loki支着下巴。

“让我猜猜，你家的爵位到底有多高——”一艘装备精良的商船指挥官，高傲的态度，求娶对象是阿萨王室，Thor假意思索着，“伯爵？还是公爵？”

Loki哼了一声，“这并不重要。我的未婚妻可不是因为爵位才决定嫁给我的，她是这个世界上最美好的人——”

Thor感觉自己的胳膊上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，又问了一遍两人是如何相遇的问题。

“小时候见过，那时候就互相产生了好感，之后一直保持着书信往来。”Loki脸不红心不跳地回答。

Thor皱起眉头，他根本没见过什么书信，“呃，所以你们是从小定下的婚事？！”Odin什么时候给他定了婚事他怎么不知道？！

“嗯，我这次就是去娶她的。”Loki信心满满地握拳，“她现在一定更美了。”

Thor看了一下自己的手臂肌肉，感觉自己真的“更美了”。

“你为什么非要娶她呢？！”Thor扶额，忍不住抱怨出声。

“什么？”Loki意外极了，他诧异地停止咀嚼，正常男人谁会说这种话……难道……难道在这几天的相处中……Loki不敢继续想，激动地说，“我为什么不能娶她？！她爱我，我也爱她！”

“也许她长歪了，变丑了——”Thor嘲讽道，结果下一秒就被Loki揪住衣领，脸差点挨上一拳。

绿眼睛阴沉着脸，迅速从怀中掏出怀表，打开后猛地把它放到Thor眼前，“你看清楚了，不准说她坏话！否则我就把你的老二剁下来！”他像个炸成球的刺猬，呼出来的气都打在Thor脸上。

Thor举手表示投降，一脸沉痛，根本不想睁开眼再看一次那幅误人婚姻的画像，他忍不住腹诽：就算剁了，我也不可能成为公主！


	5. Chapter 5

要说世界上最记仇的人是谁，Thor保证在他认识的人中这个名号非Loki莫属。就因为他抨击了十几年前的自己，Loki连续几天都在疯狂地给他使绊子。

Thor郁闷了，他不想和盟友关系紧张，前去道歉之后还满足了Loki对他情感生活的好奇——然而可能是因为Thor的私生活没有什么可爆料的，Loki听完脸色毫无波澜，继续阴着脸、尖酸刻薄地、有意无意地嘲讽他。

连自己都不能骂，Thor憋屈极了，心里的小人按着一个黑头发的小家伙猛打。

上岛将近一周了，Loki每天都会在船舷上刻记号，以免忘记时间的流逝。

Thor看向大海，除了海浪声和偶尔的鸟鸣，这里十分宁静，但过去几天Loki总是十分聒噪，所以一天之中最清净的时刻便是Loki睡着。Thor坐在海边，Loki此刻的睡姿像婴儿，非常防备地把自己缩成一团——上岛之后他们的睡眠时间比较零散，没事做的时候就会睡觉保存体力，然而Loki睡着的时间好像越来越多了，Thor皱起眉头，从昨天到现在，他们除了去抓鱼以外，Loki好像一直在睡。

Thor讶异，伸手触摸Loki的额头——他并没有发烧，也不像感冒那样呼吸沉重，照理说他的病症应该已经渐渐康复，怎么会如此疲惫？！Thor想叫醒Loki问个清楚。

他拍了拍Loki的手臂，喊他的名字，以为Loki会像往常一样不耐烦地醒来痛骂他一顿，结果不论他叫得多大声，Loki依然沉浸在梦中。

“喂，你醒醒。”Thor干巴巴地推搡Loki，他咽咽口水，对方脸上泛着一丝绯红，“嘿，船来了，你不是想去找你的未婚妻吗？快起来，不然我们要错过了。”他编着谎，希望Loki只是在假寐，Thor从船底找出新的水囊，给Loki喂了几口，有些淡水顺着嘴角滑落，看得Thor十分担忧。

“咳咳……”Loki突然睁开眼睛，抹掉嘴边的水痕，Thor的脸赫然就在眼前，“怎么……我才睡了一会儿，你趁机给我……喂了什么毒药！”

Thor松了口气，把手从Loki颈后拿开，“我以为你要长睡不醒了。”

“不会的，你还没死，我怎么会……”Loki刚想起身，却发现四肢无力，他坐在沙滩上，“这几天不知道怎么了不太舒服。”他嘟囔着。

“怎么回事？我们吃的一样，应该不是食物的问题。”Thor扶起Loki，“你哪里不舒服？”

Loki推开Thor的手，“疲惫感很重，而且热，但没有发烧。不用扶着我，我还四肢健全。”他嫌弃地扁扁嘴，呼了口新鲜空气。

“那要不要去洗温泉？可以消除疲惫，那天洗过我感觉浑身都放松了。”Thor友善地建议，开始着手准备布置，他们这两天还利用枝丫做了一些简易陷阱，能更好地保护他们的食物和救生船。Loki没反对就是同意，帮助Thor完成了必须的工作，两人朝温泉洞出发。

才走到半路，Thor就感觉Loki走得越来越慢，他大口呼吸着空气，额头上渗出汗珠，好像已经不能负担接下来的路程。Thor瞥见他按在口袋上的手指骨节分明，想起那是他存放怀表的地方，叹了口气一把抓住Loki的手，真是没见过这么虚弱的alpha。

“我背你。”Thor坚定地说，见Loki皱起眉头准备反驳，他又补充道，“你好好节省体力，别拖我后腿，不然万一你在岛上昏迷，我可不管你的死活。”他的口吻十分强硬，脸部表情也变得冷酷。

Loki握紧拳头被这话气得不轻，但最终还是伸手搭上了Thor的肩膀，男人知趣地半蹲下来——他们的姿势很奇怪，Loki只能单手勾着Thor，好在这家伙力气很大，背着他也走得很稳，反倒比之前Loki自己走要快一些。

“你真是个怪力神。”Loki小声骂道。

Thor爽朗地笑了笑，一身腱子肉也不是白长的，他勾住Loki的腿弯，加快速度把他带往西海岸。

温泉依旧热腾腾地冒着白气，Thor把Loki放到池边，这次他不准备下水，便找地方坐下，打算闭目养神。Loki把能脱的衣服都脱了后急忙浸入水中，希望自己能快点好起来。

“刚才……谢谢。”

在一阵缄默后Loki突然开口。Thor微感诧异，回头对上那双绿眼睛，把正在泡温泉的人看得脸色一红。Thor反应过来，摸摸脑袋说：“不客气，我们是盟军。”

“我真怀疑我是不是得了什么传染病。”Loki叹了口气，把身体又往下沉了些，Thor也友好地跟随他的动作将手探入水中，“以前在约顿，一年到头我都很少生病。这次出海患上感冒，居然持续了这么多天还没好。”

听完他的担忧，Thor思索着，“岛上的蚊虫不可能只咬你，我没得病，你应该也不会……”

Loki瞪了他一眼，“我本来上岛时就不像你那样活蹦乱跳，比你容易得上传染病也很正常——但是我不想死，也不能死。”突然之间，Loki想起了约顿海姆，想起了他的父王，想起了他的公主，就如漂流异乡的牧羊少年，想起了他的绵羊和故乡，内心满是不舍。

“你不会有事的。”Thor想安慰他，但言语的力量太苍白，又或者是他不知道要怎样去组织词句，最后只能拿空出的那只手，摸了摸Loki头顶，像小时候Frigga安慰他一样，“也许明天船就来了。”

“也许吧。”Loki耸了耸肩，“不过假如我真的快死了，估计也没办法把遗言交托给你——某人刚才才说过不会管我的死活呢。”他白了Thor一眼。

Thor懊恼地低吼一声，“我现在听着，你有什么话就说——”

Loki挑眉斥道：“你还真是希望我快点死啊？——你听着，如果我死了，麻烦告诉怀表上的女孩，我爱她，但是不能去见她了——嫉妒我吧，就算死，我也比你更幸福，毕竟我的爱人会想念我。”

Thor见Loki仍旧是一副“整个九界我最幸福”的表情不禁毛骨悚然，他差点伸手泼这小子一脸水，“地址呢？家庭住址门牌号，愣什么，不是要让我传话吗？”

真不巧，你的爱人已经听见了，还听得特别清楚！

Loki扭过头来，“你以为我会告诉你？做梦。万一你把她拐跑了，我会从棺材里跳出来掐死你！”他警告着Thor，感觉身体恢复了点力气，泡温泉果然有用。

“那不是正好？我救了你，让你起死回生。”Thor调侃着Loki。

露天温泉后是一片稀疏的树丛，似是被两人间的斗嘴吸引了注意，树头的枝叶里微微一动，露出毛绒一角。

两只灵活的猴子飞快地下地，挠挠猴脸，观察对面水边的两个人类，它们相互对望一眼，其中一只体型稍大的猴子给另一只指了指人类相连的手，那是一条链子，连着两个环，它们从没见过这种玩意，低头看看自己的手掌，当即呼哧一声从草丛里跳了出来，嗷嗷叫着往水池边冲去。

“小心！快起来！”Thor和Loki玩笑到一半突然看见对面冲出来两只动物，Thor从没见过这样大的猴子，每一只几乎都有他们身高的一半，不知道它们刚才是怎么藏得那么隐秘——

Thor飞快地把Loki拉出水面，在后者迅速开始穿衣服的时候，Thor打量了下这附近的逃生路线以及可以用的防身武器。

随便攥了几块石头在口袋里，Thor拉起还没扣好裤腰系扣的Loki往洞外飞奔，身后的猴子叫声近在咫尺。

“怎么回事！这个岛上怎么会有猴子！”Loki好不容易在奔跑途中整理好裤子，“我们上次来都没有看到，它们藏在哪里？！”

Thor一边跑一边回答：“我不知道！但是我们现在的当务之急就是逃命——被那两只东西抓一下，你可能就真的得上传染病了！该死，你的匕首呢，快拿出来！！”

Loki脸色苍白，“在鞋边，我没法——操，它们上树了。”他们顺着原路跑出岩洞，一路经过海滩，发挥人体极限爬上了那片山谷奔进森林，途中Thor回头扔了两块石头引开它们的注意争取到了一点时间，但进了树林猴子们的速度可比人类要快得多，Loki和Thor几次被猴子用果子砸到脑袋——它们也学会丢东西了，但还好它们没捡到石头！

“怎么会这么大！”Loki喘着气，“不行，这样跑下去不行！我们要回驻扎地去——”他脚下生风，感觉自己快要飞起来了。

“不，回去就等于暴露了地点，猴子很聪明，我可不想以后被它们一直挂念……”Thor猛地低头躲过一个果子，身后的猴子发出可怕的叫声，它们跟得太近了，Thor不熟悉这里的路……如果有枪就好了，杀死它们，永绝后患，船上还有枪支弹药，但他们现在的情况根本没法让一个人引开猴子，一个人去拿枪……

“Loki小心！”猴子突然荡到他们前面，脚勾着树枝脑袋一晃差点咬掉Loki的鼻子！Loki一个趔趄重心不稳向后仰，Thor硬生生拽着他的手把他拉起来，顺手扔出手里最重的石块——砰的一声砸中猴子的脑门。

“走。”Thor拉起Loki往另一个方向跑，“这样下去不行，它的同伴还没跟上来，我们要把这个手铐弄开——”

“怎么弄开？！”Loki慌了神，“你想分头跑？”

Thor扫视前方，想找一块大一点的石块砸开连着他们的锁链，之前两人各自心怀鬼胎，宁愿被手铐铐着也不要其中一人在夜里独自离去，但现在不同了——Thor找到了石块，他捡起来，拖着Loki围住一棵粗壮的树。

“你——”Loki话还没说完，Thor就疯狂地砸了下去，他用足了力气，只一次就听见锁链发出断裂声，又一次，Thor闷哼一声，Loki的心跳也跟着飞速上升，链子向两边垂落，彻底断开来。

Thor喘着气，收回被石头擦伤的手，回头看了一眼身后，“快回去拿枪，在船的最底部——被一堆东西压着，你找到以后回来救我！”他扯了个微笑，掉头往反方向跑。

Thor的背影逐渐缩小，Loki眼睛微湿，攥紧了拳头。


	6. Chapter 6

Thor在林间奔跑，他惹怒了那只猴子，对方正飞快地向他奔来，他手上的血珠一点点滴落在土地上，他已经不知道自己在往哪个方向跑，猴子荡着藤条正步步逼近。

如果有一只猴子出现在温泉岩洞，是不是意味着那附近有猴群？让Loki开枪打死这只猴子会发生什么？刚才被他砸中的猴子呢？死了吗？还是暂时昏厥？船上残存的弹药不多，万一处理不好会发生疫病吗？

他的脑子快要处理不来这么多问题了，Thor闪过面前的树，一下冲出森林来到沙滩上，身后的猴子突然窜到他面前。

要怎么办？Loki能赶上吗？

他现在没有任何武器。盯着面前的猴子，Thor慢慢后退，它尖锐的爪子看起来杀伤力极强，万一被抓到，可能会感染身亡。Thor的额头流下冷汗，猴子向他跑来——

实在不行就拼了！

……会死吗？

那一瞬心里闪过一丝疑问，Thor喉头微动。

猴子龇牙咧嘴，忽地跳起向他袭来！Thor的心跳到了嗓子眼。

砰——

一声枪响，棕毛猴哀嚎一声倒下，但还没有死透，Thor抬头看见站在对面的男人，黑发微乱，身姿挺拔，在这时出现宛如从天而降的神祗，把Thor看得愣神。

Loki迅速跑来，拿着他那把尖锐的匕首，冲猴子的背部狠狠刺了下去。猴血溅上他的白色衬衣，猴子哀鸣着，慢慢闭上眼睛，手指还抽动着。

Loki没有着急拔出匕首，他凝视着血肉模糊的伤口，松开握匕首的手，他站起来，面向筋疲力尽的Thor。

Thor不断喘气，刚想开口道谢，没想到黑洞洞的枪口却对上了他的脸。

一时间海滩上弥漫着硝烟味，Loki眯起眼睛，将火枪对准Thor，许久，两人都没有说话。

Thor皱着眉头，不知道Loki意欲何为。

海风微凉，吹得岸边的树沙沙作响。

Thor的额角滑下一滴冷汗，他看见Loki脸部肌肉抽动，紧皱着眉头，好像陷入了痛苦纠结的境地。

过了一会儿，Loki突然扯了扯嘴角说：“开个玩笑。”他放下火枪，转身用力拔出插在猴子尸体上的匕首，到海边清洗上面的血渍。

海水带走红色，Thor看着Loki的背影松了口气，伸手抹掉额上的汗。他知道，经此一役，他们可以信任彼此了——Thor坐在沙滩上，过度运动的酸痛感在放松后爆发，他累得说不出话。

“另外一只猴子呢？”Loki卷起袖子，瞥见Thor腕上分外显眼的手铐环，“用匕首割开这玩意吧——真是，这还是中庭……我在中庭买的，可惜了。”他蹲在Thor身侧，找到接口处开磨，Thor的呼吸打在他的耳鬓上，Loki抬眼，恰好对上他的眼睛，两人均是呼吸一滞。

Loki从没想过Thor会拼了命救他。

“好像被我敲晕了。”Thor猜测。

Loki皱起眉头，“我们回去找它——至少要杀掉他，不然它带着其他猴子来寻仇，我们就完蛋了。”

Thor点点头，现在他也提不出更好的建议了。他手上还有伤，回去得想办法处理。

“算了，你坐着，我回去看看。”Loki摆摆手，看Thor累瘫的模样，“你能动了就在沙滩上挖个坑，把尸体埋了才不会有疫病。”他重新填上弹药，刚准备离开，忽的像是想起什么愤恨地回过头。

“Thor！你居然敢骗我！我的火枪和佩剑都在船底！”Loki怒吼一声。

被呵斥的人赶紧举手投降，才想起刚才千钧一发时告诉了Loki他之前藏武器的地方，Thor自知理亏，但仍要辩解，“那时候我们关系紧张，而且我们都有自己的顾虑不是吗！”

Loki冷哼一声，神色稍稍缓和，但仍是一脸桀骜，“再敢有事瞒我，我一定会杀了你。”他没再回头，快步离开沙滩。

<<< 

Loki知道自己的身体在发生变化，模模糊糊，隐隐约约，却又不清楚具体到底是哪里不对劲了。连续一段时间的不安几乎将他折磨疯，可他居然还能睡得着，而且越睡越多。如果约顿海姆的御医在这，他就能知道自己究竟得的是什么病。

可笑的是，曾经他竟以为这是绝症，还认真考虑过要把后事交代给Thor。

在那一天早晨，Loki觉得再也没有比那更黑暗的早晨了——他浑身发烫，可耻的部位异常湿润，他颤栗着想起身，热液当即因为他的动作打湿了裤子。

自从Loki出生以来，Laufey就说他是约顿海姆最尊贵的alpha，长大成年后他也依旧没有发情期，身上的信息素反倒吸引了王国众多迷人的omega追求，他便对自己的alpha身份毫无怀疑，但Loki一直认为配得上他的只有九界最高贵、最聪明美丽的omega——并私心认为阿斯加德的公主完全符合这一条件。

他等待机会出海，想去求娶心上人——说是心上人，其实那一次之后Loki再也没见过她。阿萨公主是一个与他身份相当的omega，而且他难以忘怀公主的笑容，在那段岁月里，那是他脑海中最鲜明的记忆。

Loki虚弱地靠着船舷，看着自己刻下的记号，Thor不在身边，也许是捡木柴去了——正好，他情欲汹涌，不想见到Thor，也不想Thor看到自己这样子。

周身像被蚂蚁爬过一样，Loki嘤咛一声，手指硬硬插入沙中收紧成拳，眼睛通红。

“Loki！”Thor的声音从身后传来，快活浑厚，一如Loki熟悉的那样。

“别过来！”Loki的世界接近坍塌，怒吼的声响使他听起来并不那么虚弱。

一股致命的信息素传了过来，是成年alpha的味道，强大而极具诱惑性，带着阳光与力量，让人想拆吃入腹，Loki感觉下身更湿了，这一切的反应、为Thor而起的反应扑灭了他最后一丝希望——他本以为自己得了绝症，现在看来，还不如得了绝症。

Thor看到船后那个黑色的脑袋，他丢下柴火向前走了几步，刚想开口询问发生了什么，结果一凑近他就闻到了那股味道——Thor无法形容，只觉得窒息苦涩，像Loki一贯给人的感觉，危险得像罂粟花，却又裹着一丝难以察觉的香甜，辛辣可口，叫人很难拒绝——

他摇摇头，让意识回到大脑，“你说过你不是omega，怎么会有发情期？！”他既着急又担心，根本不知道发生了什么，他的alpha同伴居然……

眼前猛地闪过人影，Thor被Loki按倒在地，眼睛猩红的男人揪着他的衣领，像领地被入侵的小兽一样怒道：“我不是omega！”

两个人贴得极紧，Loki硬挺的阴茎正贴着Thor的大腿内侧，两人的信息素味道激得对方一颤，Loki喘着气，眼眶湿润似被欺负过。

他的力气怎么会那么大？Thor感觉到Loki的异常，他知道omega在发情期大多都会变得无力，倒从没见过Loki这样反而更加狂暴的。

“我不是omega，不要碰我！”Loki警告道，松开Thor的领子，急忙想往森林里跑。

Thor慌了神，猛地抓住Loki的手臂，对方挣扎，Thor收紧手指勒出红痕，Loki像发怒的豹子一样吼他，Thor忙道：“你冷静点！你现在进森林会有危险——”

“那也比留在你身边安全！”Loki愤怒地甩开Thor，想远离这个让自己神经错乱的alpha，他现在十分恐惧，不想承认刚才自己差点就撕开Thor的衣服舔吻他的嘴唇了。

“我可以离你远点，但是你至少要在我视线范围内——记得吗，我们是盟友！”Thor说完这话，压着被Loki挑起的欲火赶快走得远远的，坐在远处沙滩上回望。

Loki感觉Thor离开后空气不再那么滚烫，他跌倒在地，感觉信息素已经掌控了他的头脑与理智——他想要Thor。

眼泪顺着眼角滑落，Loki在一片潮热中想起自己曾经对Thor的评价——一个完美的alpha。

他尚且不知道自己是怎么变成omega的，但诸神对他不公，恰好让他遇上发情期，面前又摆着一个“完美的alpha”，Loki自暴自弃，裤子已经湿得不像话了。躲在救生船后，Loki松开腰带开始自渎。

一次次的高潮，粘液打湿手指，从开始的浓稠到现在Loki快要麻木了还没解决身体里堆积的情欲，他止不住眼泪，心里油然而生地觉得自己是个怪物——

该死！Loki瘫在船边，停下手上的动作，虎口黏着一点精液——约顿的王子什么时候这么落魄狼狈过？

Thor一直紧张地望着船那边的动静，起先能听见Loki的闷哼，他猜到Loki想自己一个人抗下这次发情期，但这太难了，随后Loki哭了起来——Thor没听见哭声，但他看到Loki的肩膀抽动。

“听着，我不知道要怎么安慰你——但我觉得事情没有那么糟糕，你别哭。”Thor在这时恨起了自己不善言辞。

“滚——”Loki口音模糊，哭久了开始打嗝，“你千万别靠近我……嗝……”

“你知道发情期不可能靠那样度过的吧。”Thor叹了口气，刚想继续说什么，却发觉Loki那边好像没有动静了，“Loki？！”他连忙起身准备过去，又怕遭到Loki的袭击放缓了脚步，试探性地喊了那人的名字。

毫无反应。

Thor慌了神，跑过去发现Loki已经晕了过去，下身狼藉，他把人抱起来，不行，他不能让Loki因为发情期得不到缓解而死去——

那个傻傻地看着怀表，思念着得不到的情人的家伙，怎么能让他死——

恍惚之间Thor突然想到了一个办法，他不知道这样做会不会被Loki开枪打死，但他能够确信，如果他现在不这样做，Loki一定会死……这个该死的岛上，除了他根本没有别的alpha了。

Thor下定决心，二话不说便咬开Loki脖子上的腺体，暂时标记了这个青年。


	7. Chapter 7

这个决定不知道是对是错。

Thor担忧极了，但这一刻空气里信息素的对冲终于不再那样激烈，Loki浅浅地呼吸着，靠在他的臂弯里。两人的阴茎依旧硬挺，看起来没有缓和的迹象，Thor轻轻道了声抱歉，他总有种预感，这件事还没结束。

“唔……”Loki突然醒来，双眼迷茫，鼻间充斥着Thor的味道，他不受控制地喘息，抓住Thor的衣袖，“我不舒服……我……”他不能说这话，Loki咬牙，感觉脑子越来越晕。

他的身体都在叫嚣，叫嚣着一个名字。Loki不愿承认，但揪着Thor衣角的手已经出卖了他。

“你怪我好了，或者就把我当成你的未婚妻吧。”Thor抓着Loki的手，他好像做错了，标记Loki后反而让他对自己的信息素味道更加敏感，因发情期而来的渴求越发旺盛，Loki自己都不知道他正蹭着Thor的下体，裸露的阴茎贴着Thor的衣服，略硬的布料蹭得龟头发红，这一幕令Thor心跳加速，往日坏脾气的家伙乖顺地靠在他怀里无言地索要，alpha的本能叫他要占有——可Thor不想这样，他克制着，试探性摸上了Loki的臀部，把他的裤子往下拉。

手上湿漉漉的，指尖沾上Loki的粘液，透明的浊液黏在指腹上，慢慢下滑，显出一种色情感，Thor小心观察着对方的反应，约顿人紧闭双眼咬着下唇不发一言，被Thor碰触到的穴肉却当即缩紧，咬住他的指节。湿润、温暖的地方和往常不同，Thor搂着他的腰，慢慢探入一指，中指勾弄着穴肉，Loki趴在他肩头闷哼，热气洒在Thor的耳边，蹭得脖子痒痒的。

“这是为了救你。”Thor宽慰Loki，湿黏的穴口一缩一缩地咬着手指，其实已经根本没有扩张的必要，但他还是担心伤到Loki，想要更小心些。

“不够……我……你进来。”Loki的耳朵烧得灼热，他根本没脸抬头去看Thor。对方把他放倒在沙滩上，Loki闭上眼浑身发颤，他需要Thor，更准确来说是他需要一个alpha，发情的热潮已经让他迷了心智，Loki想抱Thor，但理智又叫他应该推开这个诱人的家伙。

“不，我们不能——”在Thor准备进入的瞬间，Loki突然抓住他的手，猩红着眼推开对方，急匆匆地起身想跑。

“Loki！你疯了吗？！你难道不知道发情期里omega得不到缓解会怎么样？”Thor着急地捉住Loki，“我以为暂时标记能缓和你的症状，但根本不能，你需要——”

“你闭嘴！”Loki颤抖着，“熬过这几天就可以了，你靠近我只会让事情变得更糟！”

Thor阴沉着脸，放任Loki独自在高热的状况下度过这几天？他刚刚都晕过去了！——Thor一把将站起来的男人重新拽入怀中，捧着他的脸封住他的唇舌，Loki当即咬了下去，血腥味在他们之间扩散，Thor舔着Loki的舌苔，防御他的攻击，alpha的味道笼罩着Loki，让他无法推拒，只能顺从本能。

“我恨你。”Loki红着眼睛，被Thor压在身下。

“不这样做，我会恨我自己。”Thor忽的想起那天夜里Loki跟他炫耀怀表上的女孩的样子，“Loki，就当是享受一次性爱，别这么在意alpha和omega的关系。”他扯掉Loki的裤子垫在身下，四指撸动着Loki硬挺的阴茎，他的尺寸倒像个alpha，长度可观，拇指按在马眼上搓揉，Loki刚准备反抗的动作当即被压了下去，他像条脱水的鱼一样喘得厉害，一手抓住Thor的手臂，略长的指甲落下几道划痕。

“我讨厌你。”Loki恨恨地看着Thor抬起他的脚，汗水顺着精壮的肌肉块下滑，Loki盯着汗珠没入Thor的胸膛线中，他无法反抗，就像每一个omega都会臣服于他的alpha一样。似乎是看出他在紧张，Thor停下手中的动作，上前覆住Loki，隔着衬衣揉捏起他的乳头。

“你不要——嗯……不许这么做！”Loki忍不住叫出声，挺立的乳尖被Thor的手指夹着，痛感伴随着酥酥麻麻的快感，Loki手足无措，下一秒Thor低头咬住了其中一颗，他的舌头隔着布料吮吸，牙齿研磨乳粒，Loki哪里被人这样对待过，一想到欺负他的是个平民，他越发屈辱，“混蛋……你凭什么……嗯……”

“放松。我不想给我的伙伴留下不好的印象。”Thor的另一只手仍在玩弄Loki右胸膛上的肉粒，压进乳晕后又松开，Thor知道Loki很兴奋，他的老二正戳着Thor的下腹，淫荡地流着前液。

Thor抹掉龟头上溢出的液体，在Loki的注视下直起身脱掉裤子，悉数抹到了自己的阴茎上，Loki的眼角又湿了，Thor叹了口气，扶他起身吻他的嘴唇，这家伙浑身都这么容易出水，真是敏感极了——之前他可从没发现。

“色情。”Loki口干舌燥看着Thor，穴口饥渴地收缩，Thor慢条斯理地将后穴的肠液匀到会阴处揉弄着，蓝眼睛注意着他脸上每一丝变化，Loki都快被他这种时快时慢的节奏给弄疯了！

“操你的，Thor，我从没见过像你这么磨蹭的人！”Loki愤怒地推倒Thor，二话不说扶起他的阴茎，一下坐了下去，他疼极了，即使是在发情期，Thor的尺寸对他来说仍旧大得夸张，他冷汗直流，看上去十分可怜，Thor连忙擦掉他的生理泪水，随后按揉他的穴肉，扶住腰让他慢慢往下。Loki在那一瞬间产生了错觉，Thor的体贴让他觉得自己像被关照的爱人。

阴茎顶到了穴肉，Loki抓着Thor的后背浑身痉挛，双腿夹着Thor的腰，“你暂时标记完了就给我出去。”他红着眼眶，凶狠地说。

Thor没有回答，他托起Loki的臀部，向上耸动着腰身，寻找Loki体内的敏感带。Omega趴在Thor肩上，突然被撞到了哪里Loki收紧手臂，穴肉绞紧。Thor知道他找对了地方，就此凶狠地操了起来。

穴口渐渐红肿，发情期的肠液湿滑，Thor的囊袋拍在Loki的臀肉上发出淫秽的声响，Loki的手指抓着Thor的后背，喉间传来细碎的呻吟，他被Thor颠弄着，像一艘驶入蔚蓝深海、已经迷失方向的船。

“换个姿势。”Thor勾起唇角，把Loki重新压倒在沙滩上，拉起他一条腿猛烈地操了进去，Loki哀鸣一声，湿润的肠肉绞紧火热的阴茎，生殖道都被Thor操开，Loki如坠云端，肩胛骨颤动。乳粒被Thor玩弄，同时阴茎也被好好照顾。

“不要——”Loki推搡着，害怕Thor在体内成结，他已经被面前的alpha弄得晕头转向，生怕一不小心就在这种情况下和Thor产生终生联系，“你不准——”他的声音沙哑而带着点哭腔，让人更想欺负。

Thor明白Loki的顾虑，绿眼睛着急得要命，可又沉溺于情欲的漩涡中，发出好听的呻吟，于是Thor主动回抱住他，“不要怕。”他有力的臂膀搂住Loki，企图给怀里的omega一点安全感。也许是信息素的作用，Thor对他竟产生了异样的情愫，想到此刻Loki脑子里可能还是他的公主，Thor就恨不得告诉他事实的真相。

即使是暂时标记，Thor也想宣誓主权。

Thor的手指穿进衣角摩挲着Loki的小腹，随后是腰窝，感觉手下起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，他的阴茎仍旧顶弄着Loki的穴肉，敏感带开始发麻，Loki呻吟的音调逐渐高昂。大腿维持了这个姿势一会儿有些麻木，Loki不得不勾着Thor的衣角要求他放自己下来，乖顺地抱着腿让Thor进攻——再一下，他就可以挨过发情期了。

感觉到体内的阴茎开始膨胀，Loki慌了神看向蓝眼睛，对方还在帮他撸动阴茎没有要拔出的意思，Loki急忙推他，头脑失控，眼睛失焦，颤抖着射出一波精液，他无力地瘫倒在地，在即将高潮的那一瞬间，Thor撤了出来，精液悉数浇在Loki的腿上。

四周空气灼热，两人无声地喘息，Loki无力合拢双腿，疲软的阴茎贴在大腿内侧，红肿的后穴一点点淌出粘液——明明Thor没有内射，里面还是乱作一团。

“热潮缓解了吗？”Thor低声问，觉得Loki被自己欺负得有点可怜。

本以为没有在体内成结做完这次会没有效果，但身体不再发烫，体内也不再黏糊糊的，Loki扁扁嘴不想看Thor的脸，“反正不需要你负责，你问那么多做什么。”

他的手猛地被Thor拉住，金发男人认真地看着他，Loki被瞧得有点毛骨悚然。

“Loki，我看起来应该不像一个不负责的alpha。”Thor眯眼，缓缓说道。

Loki脸色苍白，皱起眉头说：“是吗？那你以后的伴侣一定很幸运。Thor，不要把信息素的误导当成是你的真心。”他小心地回避话题，目光飘忽不定，看向其他地方。

Thor叹了口气不再执着于立刻探讨这个话题，“你稍微穿一下衣服，我们去温泉那里洗干净。”他穿好裤子，准备去拿枪。

发情期不会就此轻易结束，虽然减缓了症状，但这两天热潮可能还会反复。Thor瞥了一眼Loki，尽管从小到大他都十分简单直白，但是遇上Loki，他也有了自己的纠结与疑虑。


	8. Chapter 8

可能只有诸神知道他们究竟经历了什么才走到温泉，Loki被Thor操得腿脚发软，起初还不要Thor的搀扶，直到私处被磨擦得实在难受才勉强点头接受了Thor的帮助。在此期间，他的眼神恨不得在某个alpha身上开个洞。

等到了温泉边，他们特地检查了树丛里没有猴子，才安心下水。

泡了还没一会儿，热潮又卷土重来，但这次没有那么凶猛，下身不像刚才那样湿漉漉的，体温也正常多了，然而只要一靠近标记他的alpha，Loki就想贴到Thor身上，好像即使只是闻闻他的味道，热潮便会有所缓解。

Thor靠在池边托着Loki的身体，第二次插入，内里依旧湿滑，微肿的肠肉反射性绞紧了他的阴茎。Loki一声不吭，靠在他的肩头，告诉自己这只是为了度过发情期的无奈之举。

“现在冷静些了吗？”Thor低声问，他指的是Loki身体性征转变的事。

Loki心情一下跌到谷底，Thor的阳物还在他体内进出，居然敢问他这种问题——过去他的确没有经历过发情期，但信息素的味道也绝不像个omega，如今他的味道也没有太大变化，闻起来依旧苦涩，可身体反应却变了，难道他以前就不是个彻底的alpha，而是个隐性omega？Loki打了个哆嗦，不敢相信这个事实。

“我不是你的Omega，管好你自己……嗯哈，你混蛋！”Loki红着眼瞪Thor，不自觉地发出喘息，水波晃动，不少热水涌进后穴，让他忍不住攀着Thor稍微起身，可因为没抱稳，猛地往下坐，反而被进得更深了。

Thor掐着他的臀肉，看向Loki的眼睛，“你不要回避，我们……我们现在……”

“我们现在什么都不是！”Loki瞪着他，“你不要把信息素的作用误以为是你的真心。”

Thor很想反驳他——你连怀表上的人都不认识就敢说爱她！而她现在就在你面前你却拒绝了他。但最后Thor还是没把这话说出口，他沉默，动作越发凶狠，撞得水面晃出波纹，Loki不禁吃痛。Thor从没像现在这样讨厌Loki不忠于本能，也不知道自己为何因此愤怒。

这一次的性爱很快就结束，没有更多温存，两人像为了完成任务一样。被alpha这样对待Loki在生理上难免产生了失落感，Thor离开他，虽然仍旧尽责地帮他清洗身体，但Loki总是想逃开他的触摸，逆反情绪油然而生。

Loki心里十分矛盾，但他不想思考，这个发情期太荒唐了，离开岛后这一切一定都会回到正轨……后穴的粘液一点点被男人弄出，提醒着他Thor曾入侵。泡着热水浑身不再那么酸乏，Loki突然有点鼻酸，心想如果Thor是公主那就好了，他便不必如此纠结。

泡到皮肤快起皱了，Thor忙招呼着Loki上岸，见他的阴茎疲软下去，今天热潮应该不会再反复，便启程准备回营地。

两人一路无言，Loki走在前，Thor跟在后。Loki脚步虚浮走得不是很快，Thor也没越过他到前面去。慢慢踱步回到海滩，两人都已经饥肠辘辘。

Thor明白Loki想跟他保持距离，便想拿走干粮到一旁吃，可靠近船身他发现船里一片混乱，食物袋被打开，有些口粮掉在他脚边，面包屑随处可见。目测少了一袋救生包，Thor不敢置信，静下心来又数了一遍，这时他看到远处的沙滩上有一小摊水渍，几分钟前，有谁把水囊打翻了——

“怎么了。”Loki见Thor神色凝重，凑上前来，当即脸色大变，他们刚消耗了大量体力，这个时候丢了东西简直是灭顶之灾，他无意识地抓住Thor的衣角，“一定是那些猴子！”Loki愤恨地咬牙，绞紧了手指。

Thor回过头，决定先安抚同伴再做计划，“没关系，先吃午饭吧……岛上还有很多可以果腹的东西。”

“它们把淡水直接倒出来——”Loki气急，一下子被噎得说不出话，眼珠子都要瞪出来了。好不容易冷静下来，他看向他们仅剩的救生包，可能因为他们正巧回来了，重的这袋猴子们还没来得及搬走，Loki打了个寒颤，“猴子不怕火吗？”

Thor叹了口气摇摇头，“我不知道，理论上它们怕的……但事情已经发生了，我们不知道这个岛上到底有多少猴子，也不知道它们究竟在哪，只能另做打算。”

今天实在是事出突然，不然往日他们还会好好布置一番才离开，食物储备被搬走了一半令Loki十分肉疼，他坐在沙滩上，低垂着脑袋，“下次还是留个人在这里看着吧。”他多想从猴子手中抢回他们的食物，这种无力的挫败感让Loki难受极了。

Thor清点了下剩下的食物，还够他们生活八九天，加上森林里的果实、海湾里的鱼，Thor瞥了眼葱郁的森林，不论如何，还有很多活下去的办法。

“吃点东西。”Thor稍微收拾了下救生包，拿出一块Loki比较喜欢的面包递给他，“不要想太多，我总有预感，船很快就来了。”

Loki接过他的午饭，这段时间Thor的胡子长长了不少，时不时就找他拿匕首稍微割掉一点，望着他细密的胡渣，Loki冷笑道：“你有预感过我会是个omega吗？”

Thor无法接Loki的话，无奈地摸了摸他的脑袋，“坚强点，人生可不止这些事。”

Loki避过Thor暧昧的手掌，心情仍旧低落，“你看起来和我差不多大，别想当我的老师。”他肚子饿得厉害，飞快地吃完了手上的面包，舔了舔手指上的面包屑，没想到Thor又递了一块过来。

“我们食物不足，我不需要这么多。”Loki皱着眉头，想要拒绝Thor的好意。

“发情期体力消耗很大，你得多吃点，等会我去捕鱼。”Thor硬塞到Loki手里，捡起他们之前削好的树枝往远处走去。

他走到浅滩里，庆幸这儿还有几条鱼，Thor感觉自己最近瘦了不少，要是船再不来，等Frigga再见到他的时候，可能要认不出了。Thor苦笑，拿起树枝往下一刺。

一个人的时候难免又想起Loki，他是个很特别的alpha，或者说omega，不论如何，也许是在患难中，Thor的确对他产生了感情。Loki对公主因误会而生的喜欢与执着，alpha对omega的标记与责任，信息素的吸引，还有Loki本身的魅力，Thor内心说不清的其他情愫……至少到目前为止，他想再进一步。

他带着几条鱼慢慢踱步走回沙滩，见Loki红着眼坐在船边，不知道刚才他想到了什么。Thor心跳如擂鼓，默不做声，走到火堆边烤鱼，这个时候还是不要多说话，不然Loki可能会觉得丢脸而对他发脾气。

火堆噼啪作响，Thor将鱼翻了个面，问Loki拿了匕首在鱼腹上划了几刀，他不知道Loki在用眼角余光瞟他。要说之前Thor还挺乐观会有路过的船只把他们救走，现在他们粮食短缺，依然笃定是不可能的，但他有定时往阿萨寄信的习惯，Frigga如果没收到他这个月的信件，应该就会有人出来找他——这是很久之前Thor与Odin的一个约定。

如果阿斯加德的救兵来了……要怎么对Loki解释他的身份。Thor苦笑，Loki肯定还以为他是个平民或者海盗，他也抱着逗Loki玩的心态一直不解释，但就现在的情形看，Loki知道他是阿斯加德的王子后，必定气急败坏，万一猜出怀表上的人就是Thor，Loki会羞愤欲死吧……

Thor不自觉地望向Loki，那家伙脸上泛着红，湿漉漉的黑发搭在脑边，即使是经历了多日风吹日晒，肤色依旧苍白，他时不时抿唇，把唇色弄得鲜红——不知道是不是信息素的作用，Thor觉得Loki很可爱。

似乎是注意到了Thor的目光，Loki脸色大窘转过身去。他不喜欢Thor这样看他，Loki打开怀表看着表内的少女，他的人生有既定的轨迹，不能因为Thor改变，就算他是个体贴英俊的alpha，也不是Loki的最佳选择。

把怀表放回原位，Loki走到Thor身边坐下，他正在吃鱼，Loki喉头微动，低头说：“之前一直没告诉你……其实我是约顿海姆的王子。”

Thor拿树枝的手一僵，瞥了Loki一眼，他猜到Loki出身不凡，王子这个身份虽然在意料之外但也是情理之中。

“这次的事情谢谢你……如果有机会离岛，希望你能为我保守这个秘密。”Loki不敢去看Thor的眼睛，“我的未婚妻，是一位公主，你知道的，这关系到两国之间的邦交，我不可能不要她……”

话音一落Thor的脸就气得皱在了一起，他收紧拳头——Loki拿一个根本不存在的婚约来拒绝他，以为他是白痴吗？

“但现在和你在一起的人是我。”Thor凝视着Loki，声音已经开始变得低沉不善。

Loki白了脸说：“听着，你想要钱或是爵位，我都可以让我父王赏赐你——你可以过得很好——”

“闭嘴，Loki，趁我没有揍你之前，带上你的说辞给我坐到一边去。”Thor阴沉着脸，Loki居然以为他是这样的人，“我不会说出你的秘密，但是也不会拿你分毫。”他真是要气死了，从小到大难得对一个omega有好感，对方居然完全不愿意跟他在一起，Thor脸颊抽动，想用真相教训这小子一顿。

但他忍住了，他还是没说出来。Thor年少最喜欢狩猎，每一次捕获难抓的猎物，都会有难以言喻的成就感——他一定会让Loki喜欢上他——不是怀表上的人，而是喜欢上他本人，这个和他一起流落荒岛的自己！

“我不懂，你之前不也很讨厌我吗？！九界的omega那么多，为什么非得对我负责？”Loki也生气了，瞪着幽深的蓝眼睛。

Thor收回目光，“你没必要为了可能不存在的‘婚约’束缚自己。”

“呵，你也没必要为了‘责任’束缚自己。”Loki见谈崩了，直接起身回到船边，没给Thor好脸色看。


	9. Chapter 9

海岛上的夏天格外漫长，上岛将近一个月后，约顿海姆的天气估计已经渐渐转凉，这里却依旧保持着盛夏的酷暑。只有偶尔遇到午后雷阵雨，才会稍稍缓解空气里的焦灼。

Loki的发情期就如这漫长的夏天一般久久不去，延续了将近四天，在这样的情况下与岛上唯一的alpha纠缠四天——Loki本想离岛后就忘记Thor，现在看来这场发情只会成为他终生的梦靥。

Thor和他吵完架便离开了海滩，剩Loki一个。此时热潮就像报复他欺负自己的alpha一般，令他马上陷入了新一轮的高热中。Loki简直恨死自己了，他刚说了不需要Thor“负责”，他的身体就给了他一巴掌，脸疼得要命。

但幸运的是这次的热潮不如前几次汹涌，Loki咽咽口水，脸上布满绯红，羞耻地把两根手指插入穴内抽插，企图缓解情欲。指腹戳到内壁的时候Loki想起Thor是怎么抬起他的腿操他的场景，脑内不受控地一遍遍回放alpha的动作……Thor的力道，迷人的信息素气息，Loki咬着手背忍住叫声，而自己的力度就像隔靴搔痒一般——

不够，这远远不够。Loki把手背咬出一圈齿痕，但是他不会向Thor低头，不会让Thor再产生自己离不开他的错觉。Loki理解alpha们的自尊心，一旦被需要，就会产生错误的爱意。

Loki恨Thor看不清他自己的真心。

修长的指节在肠道里微弯操上敏感带，激得全身酥麻，Loki松嘴，把手移到胸前，捻弄敏感的肉粒，经过这次他才发现自己的乳头有多敏感，Thor舔这里的时候，他几乎浑身瘫软。不可避免地再度想起他的alpha，Loki认命地闭眼，又塞入一根手指，意外地发现自己一想起Thor热潮就会有所缓解。

沉浸在幻想的Thor给予的温柔触摸中，Loki光是戳弄后穴就射得到处都是。

释放过后他立刻抽出手来，抱着膝盖愣了好一会儿。

这一幕悉数落在Thor眼中。

他攥紧拳头又松开，重复几次后无奈地叹了口气。

Loki实在太要强了，宁愿自己解决也不要找他。看着黑色的后脑，Thor莫名有点心疼。

在这时Loki慢悠悠地偏过脑袋来，发现了站在不远处的Thor，脸色一僵，赶紧转过头去。Thor知道他脸皮薄，也不再多说。他们的口粮剩下不多，Thor刚去森林里凑巧抓到了兔子，手上的微温感提醒他该做点什么。

他面无表情地走到Loki身边，拿走了船里的匕首，他能感觉到Loki身上的热潮还在继续。Thor给兔子剥皮，清理干净血肉，按照记忆里的烹饪方法，将干净的兔肉块插到树枝上炙烤。他第一次处理这种动物，试了几次确认全熟后才递给Loki。

他们谁都没有说话，Thor直接把树枝插进沙子里，转身回去处理剩下的肉块。

Loki思考了半天要不要接受Thor的食物，最终因为胃不争气，他拿起肉串来咬了一口——有点腥，但为了补充能量他现在什么都得吃。

嚼了几口艰难地咽下食物，Loki感觉刚才被热潮消耗的力气又恢复了。

提心吊胆地以为新一轮的高热会被Thor的信息素勾起，还好直到入夜除了勃起，他都不再那么渴望Thor。

夜晚布置好陷阱、点好火堆，Loki躺在沙滩上准备入睡，Thor习惯了守上半夜，Loki便让他待会再叫醒自己——不过他们现在的食物储备所剩无多，猴子估计看不上，更别提瘦成两块排骨的两人，想来并不好吃。

……

在热潮中居然也能睡深，Loki甚至做了个梦。

梦见他们弹尽粮绝，他为了生存下去暗杀了Thor，吃掉对方的肉，但他也没能活太久，被一群高大的猴子用乱石砸死，倒在了一片血泊中。

Loki被这个梦吓醒，浑身冷汗，睁开眼睛，胃里一片翻腾差点吐了出来，吃人肉的感觉实在太真实了……Loki喘了几口气，天上月明星稀，一旁的火堆还在燃烧，一切都在安慰他那不过是个梦。这时候他发现自己被人抱在怀里，Thor下巴上的胡子正扎着他的脑袋。

一贯不会在守夜时候入睡的人也会睡着，Loki这才意识到发情期中不止他一个人疲惫，Thor温暖的胸膛压着他的，估计就是因此导致的噩梦，Loki心下不满。

说实话，Thor的味道并不是那么好闻，Loki自己的也很糟糕，他们已经在这个破地方待了太久。然而即使如此，他仍旧慢慢回抱住Thor。

发情期做噩梦实在太糟糕了，Loki闭眼努力忘记刚才的梦境，催眠着自己——

明天醒后，都会好起来的。

<<< 

随着发情期过去，他们的食物储备逐渐减少，最终像Loki梦里那样走到了“弹尽粮绝”的境地。

好在发情期过后人体不再需要那么多食物，他们节能缩食，Loki望着船上的记号，今天是第三十二天。

信息素的致命吸引已经消失，Thor没再说过要负责的话。那天早上醒来金发男人说了声抱歉连忙松开Loki，反倒令后者更加脸红。

Thor走到一旁去思考该怎么应对接下来的日子，几乎连让他们尴尬的时间都没有，就要开始为生存想办法。尽管海湾里还有鱼，但可能是季节的缘故，不如之前的肥美，他们也没有再找到其他稳定的食物来源。Thor放出第二根信号弹，再次祈祷有路过的船能看到。

Loki知道口粮在一天天减少，但Thor消瘦的速度远比那快得多，他们明明减掉的是一样的饭量，可为什么Thor的变化那么大？Loki不敢细想，直到有天他发现Thor把一半的面包偷偷放回船底，然后走进森林——Loki不知道他去森林里做了什么。

但Thor的肌肉不再能撑满整根袖管。

Loki停止在船上刻号记日，这个行为失去了意义。

颓废了几天后，Loki提议一起去洗一次澡。Thor为保存体力本想拒绝，挨不过Loki的极力要求，最后和他一同前往温泉岩洞。他们没再遇见那群猴子，Loki为此感到幸运。

Thor本来只打算留在岸边，Loki劝他既然来到这里就应该下水，看着他紧皱的眉头，Loki更是心头发颤。

他预见到Thor消瘦，但等亲眼看到他脱了衣服，又是不同的感受。

眼眶发酸，趁Thor下水之前，Loki赶紧转身沉入水中。

热水泡得眼皮发皱，Loki冷不丁听见水面上传来苦笑，“有那么吓人吗？”是Thor在说话，他以为自己被嫌弃了。

身体就像是条件反射一般，Loki倏地从水里起来，抱住了Thor。

一时间温泉里谁都没说话，Thor吃惊极了，不知道要不要回抱。Loki趴在他肩头，不一会儿肩窝就传来一阵凉意。

Thor叹了口气，拍拍Loki的背，“说真的，我还是相信船会来的。”他试图安慰Loki，马上转移了话题。

Loki松开Thor，再次转过身去，他不相信Thor的话，但也没有直接反驳，头脑乱作一团，心里的情绪喷薄欲出。

也许是最后一次来这个温泉洞了，离开的时候Loki忍不住多看几眼，他穿好衣服，和Thor一前一后走出去。暂时标记因为发情期结束已经渐渐失去原本的效力，但Thor身上的信息素对Loki来说依旧是莫大的安慰。

穿越森林，走回沙滩。如他们以往每一次的返回线路。Loki望着沙滩上自己留下的一个又一个脚印，想到这个世界很快就会抹去他存在过的痕迹，不禁悲从中来。

“Loki。”Thor突然停住脚步，怔怔地说，“船来了。”


	10. Chapter 10

黑发男人一阵恍惚，没有听清Thor说了什么，下一秒他抬头，看见远处海面上正向这座岛靠近的船只，上面的约顿旗帜熟悉而陌生。Loki眼睛湿润，眼眶发红，情不自禁拽住了Thor的衣角。

“Loki殿下！”几个约顿士兵的声音从树林中传来，就像在做梦一样，Loki没想到有人已经上岛了。

“Loki快点，我们获救了。”Thor惊喜极了，一把揽住Loki的肩膀。

兴奋使大脑缺氧，Loki瞪大眼睛颤抖着，在Thor准备跑过去的时候猛地回神拉住他，“岛上的事不许外传！”他终于想起自己要叮嘱Thor什么，不容拒绝地说。

Thor这时哪还有精力关注Loki的别扭心理，他高兴地点点头，拉着Loki朝声源跑——他们获救了，船终于来了！

在狂喜的时刻，Thor抓紧Loki的手，呼喊着引起援救人员的注意，可当人影出现，Loki反拉住他，Thor回头看见绿眼睛里闪过一丝犹豫。以为他不敢相信眼前的这一切，Thor停下来拍拍他的后背。

“我说过，船一定会来的。”Thor微笑。

Loki的眼神飘忽不定，身后是蔚蓝的大海，身前是茂盛的森林，他环视四周，最终默默地松开Thor的手。今天之后，他就要跟这里的所有说再见了。Loki看向Thor雀跃的背影，莫名难受起来。

<<< 

太久没有在正常环境下生活，Loki都快忘了被人簇拥的感觉。

士兵们担惊受怕地认罪，船上的御医给他做了全面检查，随行的侍从呈上崭新的衣服，Loki舒服地洗完澡，一边享用经过烹饪的熟食晚餐，一边听下属向他汇报这段时间发生的点点滴滴——这样的日子实在是太令人怀念了，Loki吃到第一口约顿菜的时候差点落泪，连忙遣退多余的侍从，生怕自己丢脸。

船长说他们在附近的海域找他找了整整一个月，Laufey听说这事后非常着急，连忙增派了人手过来，直到几天前的一个晚上，侦察兵看见一个海岛上空闪过信号弹的亮光，猜测他可能在那，赶忙派出船员前来搜寻，这才找到了Loki。

原本对下属极其失望，但能回到船上已经十分幸运，Loki最终也只是冷着脸小惩大诫。

“……他吃完晚饭了吗？”Loki放下手边的文书，问起副官关于Thor的情况。

医生给两人分别做了检查，但Thor的健康情况明显比Loki要糟得多，便被安排了一顿流质晚饭和药物治疗，可能要养一段时间才能好起来。让Loki觉得又好气又心酸的是，来营救他们的约顿士兵开始都没认出Thor是谁，对他特别和善，等到他们想起Loki的遭遇，又警戒起来，Loki含糊地解释这是个误会，之后便把Thor安顿在了隔壁舱室。

“吃完了，他在洗澡，我安排了一名beta侍女为他整理仪容。”副官有条不紊地回答，“陛下说如果找到您，要您先回一趟冰宫。”

Loki点点头，心里略有不快，他皱起眉头，“那……阿斯加德的公主订婚了吗？”

“殿下，您也知道，约顿海姆和阿斯加德两国隔海相望，实在遥远，消息并不那么灵通……但陛下并没有收到正式公文，想来应该还未定亲吧？”

Loki松了口气，但仍旧打不起精神来，见他疲累，下属们也知趣地退下了。

按照航程来看，一星期后他们会抵达最近的大陆，随后他们换陆路回约顿国都，Loki抿着唇，Thor是阿斯加德人，没有理由再跟着他们……他可能会在港口直接换乘回阿斯加德的船……

Loki意识到自己在想些什么突然回过神来——Thor去哪里都跟他没有关系，他竟然为此心烦意乱！？

这实在不该。

与此同时在隔壁舱室，Thor正浸在浴桶里刮胡子，来侍候他的约顿姑娘年纪很小，大概十五六岁的模样，闻起来像是一名beta，Thor刚想说留一点胡渣比较男人，她就帮他全刮干净了。看着她安静地动作，Thor想到了另一个约顿人。

“约顿人都不爱说话吗？”Thor笑眯眯地趴在浴桶边问。

“不……我只是没见过阿萨人……”女孩没想到这个金发大汉整理好仪容竟如此英俊，听他主动搭话便脸色一红。

“约顿人洗澡的时候是不是不习惯有人在旁边？”Thor想起第一次和Loki泡温泉时的场景。

女孩解释道：“贵族们认为沐浴、更衣都是极为私人的行为，所以不希望有第二人在场，但我们仆人……就没有这么多讲究。”

Thor似懂非懂地点点头，所以派人来伺候他，到底是Loki想得周到，还是又把他当下等人看待了呢？

“我猜你们的Loki殿下一定是个很讲究的人。”Thor支着下巴，感觉已经洗得差不多了，便找女孩要了毛巾准备起来。

女孩见Thor从水中起身，忙拿了大浴巾帮他擦背，“Loki殿下是尊贵的王子——少爷，这是你的衣服。”

Thor第一次听见有人这样喊他，不禁回头咧开嘴一笑，没想到这时舱门突然开启，Loki阴着脸站在门外，双手环在胸前，幽幽的绿眼看得Thor笑容一僵——

“你先下去。”Loki对侍女呶呶嘴。Thor见侍候的人走了，不得不从浴桶中跨出，坐到一边自己拿毛巾擦头，冲Loki挤眉弄眼，Loki呼吸一滞，别开脸来，“谁把你的胡子剃了。”

听他语气仿佛不太高兴，Thor摸摸干净的脸颊，“不好看吗？我以为会显年轻。”

Loki走到他身前，回避了刚才的话题，“船还有六七天左右靠岸，我要回约顿。”他咬着嘴唇，生生掩下他想知道Thor接下来的打算的好奇心。

“这样。”Thor打量着Loki的穿着，这是离岛后他们第一次单独相处。之前处在濒死的绝望中，Thor不再去想与Loki的关系，但现在脱离险境，事情逐渐明朗起来——

Thor没有马上接话，手指搓着嘴唇，被他吊着胃口的人不自觉地捏紧衣角，Thor注意到他的小动作，Loki一旦焦躁就会这样。他眯起眼睛，瞥见Loki耳根微红。

“船上没人发现标记的事吧？”

Loki气结，等了半天Thor居然提起这事，他冷冷地回答：“没有。”他的信息素虽然已经转变成omega，但不处于发情期，偏中性的味道还是很难被人察觉。

Thor点点头，“那上岸后我们就分道扬镳吧。”

Loki的瞳孔微微放大，差点扯烂衣角，他没想到Thor会这么干脆。

他讶异的反应让金发男人有些困惑，Thor不禁追加一句，“怎么了？船上有很多士兵，应该不用我保护你回约顿吧。”他的蓝眼睛里一片真诚，仿佛真的不懂Loki的言外之意。

“不需要。”Loki立刻恶狠狠地回答，“我还有事做，先回去了。”他走到门口回头，发现Thor正似笑非笑地盯着他看，Loki悚然，一跺脚加快了脚步离开。

Thor叹了口气，如果Loki开口要他留下来，或者说句需要他，Thor也就不逗他玩了——还在温泉岩洞的时候，Loki的反应和表情就出卖了他，耷拉着眼睛，眼眶红通通的。相识这么久，Thor难道看不出他欲说还休？

不过等靠岸了，他要先给金宫寄封信，免得Frigga担心。

<<< 

等到第六天中午，站在甲板上Loki已经能隐约看见大陆的边缘。这几天Thor一直在接受治疗，除了吃饭他们没什么见面机会，而Loki因为忙于公务，有几次还把吃饭地点移到了舱室里。

午饭时大副报告还有几个小时就要靠岸，Loki吃着牛肉，抬头瞥了一眼Thor雀跃的侧脸。

过去几天里，Loki一直觉得自己被下了药，他的眼神会不由自主地看向Thor，明明原本最讨厌Thor对他负责，Thor现在一字不提了，Loki反而心里空落落的。

Loki盯着自己盘子里的肉块，他已经饱了，但为什么还有这么多没吃完，难道是在岛上生活太久导致他的胃袋缩小了吗？……Loki看了一眼餐桌上的其他人，船长、大副，每个人都还在吃饭，唯有Thor吃完了，他正无所事事，不知道该不该离开餐桌。

Loki忍不住皱眉，为什么这家伙吃得这么快？

“咳。”Loki看向站在自己身后的厨师长，悄声问，“给那个阿萨人的午餐是什么规格的？”

“按照医生吩咐的加了量，但还是普通船员的规格。”

Loki捏紧了刀柄，微笑着说：“去给他加餐，我吃什么，他就吃什么。他想吃什么，能满足的都满足他。”他话音一落，厨师长马上吩咐人去办。这可能是船上的最后一顿，Loki希望Thor能吃得丰盛一些。

不过即使他这样做，对方也不领情——自从离开海岛，Thor的脸上总是写满了喜悦，可能是因为和正常生活脱轨太久，现在他恨不得冲进集市找几个漂亮的omega姑娘吧——不知道是谁出的主意给Thor安排侍女，Loki阴着脸，刀一下戳到了盘子上，发出尖锐的声响。

这实在太丢人了。Loki发现周围的人都在看他，狠狠瞪了他们一眼。

算了，赶紧送走Thor，他就不会整天胡思乱想了。Omega的个性真是烦人，Loki咬咬牙，以前是alpha的时候他每天想的都是约顿国事，而这一切的罪魁祸首……现在正在拼命狼吞虎咽新上的菜！

他往前倾身，腹部卡到了什么，Loki回过神来想起在口袋里的怀表。他最近几乎忘了它的存在，对他来说公主一直是他争取成为约顿国王的最好奖赏，Loki心有愧疚，不论他是omega还是alpha，都需要一个身份与他匹配的伴侣。

Loki吸了口气，吞下口中嚼烂的肉。

这是一个中立港口，下午依旧人声鼎沸，来往的船只靠岸补充燃料和食物，船员们上船下船，无数人在这里开启新的旅程，也有无数人在此分别。

顺利靠岸之后，来接Loki的马车立刻迎了上来。Thor拎着行李，站在Loki身边，侍从和副官们都到了车队那边集合——他们在等Loki，然后出发。

“Loki。”

“Thor。”

两人同时出声，尴尬得不敢直视对方的眼睛。Thor比了个手势示意Loki先说，这家伙已经别扭了好多天，都到了要分别的时候，总不能就这样告别吧。Thor抿唇，期待地看向Loki。

“你接下来有什么打算？”Loki喉头微动。

“不知道，也许换艘船继续当船员？”Thor编了个谎，耸耸肩全然没计划的模样。

“那你想不想在约顿王宫谋个职位……我知道侍卫长最近调职了。”Loki断断续续地，最后好不容易表达清楚自己的意思，他抬头看Thor，心跳得飞快。

Thor皱起眉头，凝视着Loki。

“不了，谢谢。”Thor摸了摸后脑笑道，“我可能更适合当水手，但如果我在海上混不下去了，我会去找你。”


	11. Chapter 11

如果混不下去了，会来找我。

Loki撑着下巴靠在马车窗边，凝视着窗外不断后退的小镇风光。几小时前他离开码头登上马车，内心满是被拒的羞耻与愤恨，十分后悔自己为什么要用这种方式挽留Thor，他应该直接把人敲晕了绑走！

等到心情平复，他又有些失落。之前那么殷勤地要对他负责的家伙，一回到陆上就露出了本性，Loki恨自己没有看透Thor，没想到他是这样的人。

入夜后四周渐渐安静，只有士兵偶尔的交谈、持续不断的马蹄声与林间轻微的风响。

“这儿离国都还有多远。”Loki在马车里坐久了百无聊赖，便开窗询问。

“殿下，一小时后我们会到附近的旅店休息。大概还要一星期才能回到国都。”一旁骑马的中尉冲他点头致礼。

Loki马虎地回应了一声，重新关上车窗。

因为信息素的味道有所改变，回到冰宫他不得不告诉Laufey自己转变为omega，尽管之前为此受了不小打击，但他已经慢慢接受现状，毕竟除了发情期，他的生活没有因此改变——Laufey不会让他受制于一名alpha，他也不会对未来的伴侣言听计从。还好约顿历史上也有omega当国王的先例，虽然很少。

但被暂时标记过的事还是不要告诉Laufey了，他得想个说辞，不能让Laufey知道Thor的存在，否则会耽误他去阿斯加德……

……等等，万一阿萨公主是个alpha怎么办？

Loki突然想到这个问题，眉头绞在一起，不……不可能的，公主长得那么可爱，怎么会是alpha……如果他真的如此不幸，Loki扶额，那就只能忍痛割爱，接受Laufey给他安排的其他政治婚姻了。

车队在驿道边的一家旅店停下，中尉负责办理入住手续，Loki留在原地做人员安排。

天上月明星稀，Loki看了一眼天空，Thor现在应该已经搭上了去阿斯加德的船了吧？他只给了Thor一点金子，不知道他够不够用。这样想着，Loki听见中尉的呼喊声，慢慢走进旅店。

这家乡下旅店今夜特别忙碌，刚接待完三十多个过路商人，本以为临近午夜能打烊休息了，却在零点钟声敲响后迎来了它最后一位客人。男人被黑色的兜帽遮住了大半面容，但依稀可以看到他唇上的八字胡和脸上一道狰狞的伤口。老板打了个哆嗦，犹豫了一会儿要不要让他住下。

然而年轻人极为爽快地拿出几个阿萨铜币，要了最便宜的单人房与一顿丰盛的晚餐，他风尘仆仆，在脱手套的间隙与老板闲聊问起之前来过哪些客人，随后迅速上楼，盘算着吃完晚餐就立即睡觉。

在走廊上遇见几个约顿士兵，他立刻低下脑袋，拿起钥匙开门进去，古怪的举止引人侧目。

士兵们面面相觑，其中一个拍了拍另一个的肩膀，示意大家别太紧张，转身离开，回自己的房间去了。

<<< 

次日，约顿一行人沐浴着晨曦，早早出发上路。在他们离开后不久，一个黑影从马棚中疾驶而出，骑在马背上的男人仔细研究地图，走上岔路口的另一个方向。

Loki眼下一片乌青，离开旅馆的时候他总觉得闻到了什么熟悉的味道，但他说不出那是什么，中尉笑呵呵地说那是店里早餐的培根香味——Loki无视了这个说辞，靠在马车里拼命思考着。

“殿下，您昨晚睡得好吗？”中尉爽朗的声音从窗外传来。

“还行。怎么？”Loki不咸不淡地回应。

“昨天因为刚从水路转陆路，怕您不习惯，才特地去旅店休息了一晚。这几天都要露宿了……”中尉欲言又止，最终因不善言辞，没有说完接下来的话。

Loki知道他的意思，低笑一声，“按照你的安排来就好，我在荒岛上待了那么久……再差的环境也体验过了。”他尾音绵长，想起了曾经的生活，不由得突然噤声。

隔着窗户中尉也意识到自己说错了话，尴尬地笑了两声跟Loki讲述接下来的行程安排，故乡已入秋，越靠近国都天越冷，他们事先准备好相应的衣物，近乡情怯，Loki听着中尉的描述，突然希望这段路能走得久些。

窗外的马蹄声踢踏踢踏，像个规律的钟摆在耳边晃动，Loki倚靠着窗沿，其实他昨夜并没有睡好，这下疲惫席卷而来，马蹄声渐弱，他也慢慢睡了过去。

虽然约顿已经入秋，但这带还处在夏末，带着一股燥热。马车路经山地偶有晃动，Loki却没有醒来。梦里他被一双大手推搡，汗津津的身体仿佛躺在柔软的花瓣中，舒服中泛着一股痒，身上的每个毛孔都张开，腿间蹭着云朵，他闭眼喘着气，热潮席卷了身体，疲惫消散，脚趾舒展开来。

Loki浅浅呼吸着，听见有人在喊他，但沉溺在梦中，过了好久他才从迷蒙中转醒，有些疲倦地揉揉眼睛——

“Loki殿下，请出来吃午饭吧。”马车停在了路上，侍卫的声响再次传来。

Loki的脸已经汗湿，他刚想站起来，就发现自己不太对劲——腿心湿黏，刚才的梦境过分旖旎，空气被镀上一层欲色，Loki咳嗽几声，表情大窘，外面的人没得到回复，又试探性叫了一声。

“你先退下吧，我等会自己下来。”Loki从口袋中抽出手帕，警惕地扫视周围，确认马车门不会被突然打开，马上解开裤子，把腿上的湿热擦干净。Loki深吸几口气，他怎么会在这种艰苦的环境下做春梦？！

如果这时候车里有镜子，Loki就会知道他的表情有多么糟糕——赶紧穿戴好衣物，Loki将车窗打开一道缝隙，借着外面的新鲜空气，企图吹散车内的尴尬。他好不容易平静下来，绷着脸打开车门，车旁的侍从给他递上烤肉和麦酒，Loki接过，面无表情地“嗯”了一声，坐回原位吃了起来。

车外燃着火堆，士兵们吃着午饭谈笑风生，本来融洽的氛围，突然被一声痛苦的惨叫打破，Loki意识到事情不对，连忙起身要出马车。

“殿下您先待在车里！”中尉及时制止了Loki，他话音刚落，几个蒙面骑马者从四面八方窜出，一人一把火枪，明显有备而来。

这次来接Loki的队伍为了不引人注意，特地化装成普通商人，但因为人数太多，还是引来了附近的流寇。可这毕竟是一支训练有素的军队，一时间偏僻的树林中尽是枪响和刀剑刺入血肉的声音。

坐在狭小的马车里，Loki的眼皮跳得厉害，脑袋上倏地飞过一只箭簇，他低头躲过，眸光一狠当即跳出马车，拿起士兵落在一边的枪支，瞄准其中一名土匪开了一枪。

来袭的匪徒人数本就不多，Loki解决完最后一个，嘈杂的树林又渐渐安静下来。

这出插曲演到最后虽然有惊无险，但他们仍然损失了几名士兵，Loki叹了口气，吩咐中尉去处理他们的尸体。负责检查土匪们身份的军士揭开他们的头罩后没发现异样，回禀了Loki随即接到立刻出发的命令。

Loki看着一旁深色的血泊，心里难免疑窦丛生——

“殿下，一切都处理好了。死者会得到应有的荣誉。”

Loki冷冷地开口询问：“我失踪的消息，国都所有人都知道吗？”

中尉立刻意识到Loki的担忧，连忙解释道：“不，除了随您一同前往阿萨的军士和Laufey陛下，没有人知道您失踪了，这次行动是高级机密。”绿眼目不转睛地看着他，中尉感觉自己的脊背出了一层冷汗——Loki殿下比土匪还吓人啊……

“管好你的嘴巴，现在继续赶路。”Loki收回目光，伸手拔下车窗上的箭，折断扔到一旁，他准备上车，却忽然闻到一股熟悉的味道。

“还有什么要吩咐的吗？”中尉见Loki停滞，以为自己遗漏了什么。

Loki闭眼嗅了嗅，空气中却只剩下硝烟和血腥味，他摇摇头，爬上了马车。

<<< 

几天后车队驶入国都。

一路舟车劳顿，Loki被路途的颠簸弄得难以入眠，脸色极差。回到冰宫时，很少情绪外露的Laufey见到他都大吃一惊。

“Loki，你这次真是……受苦了。”约顿王难得直言对子女的关怀，然而看到一向器重的小儿子面黄肌瘦，眼下还顶着重重的乌青，不禁走到Loki身边拍了拍他的肩膀。

Loki致礼，感谢Laufey派兵去营救他。父子俩客套几句，终于来到了那个不可避免的话题。Loki喉头微动，皱着眉头给Laufey讲述了他在海岛上的遭遇，对转变成omega一事只是轻描淡写地提及，好在Laufey也没有太大的情绪波动，很快就接受了这个事实。

“Alpha或是omega，这不重要，我更看重你治理国家的智慧。”Laufey了解这个儿子，Loki一向心高气傲，肯定大受打击，多说无益，何况他说的也是事实，“那跟你一起流落荒岛的那个……”

“他是阿萨人，在港口已经跟我告别。他虽有罪，但在岛上对我多有照顾，将功抵过。”Loki解释了句，见Laufey仍目不转睛地看着他，连忙补充道，“他是个alpha，也把我当成了alpha，转变发生在后期，没有遇到热潮期。”

“我又没问这个。”Laufey假笑了下，“我只是记得你小时候很不喜欢‘将功抵过’这个词语——你累了，先洗个澡，晚上一起用餐，我还有事要交给你。”

Loki绷紧脸部肌肉，与Laufey道别，在侍女的陪伴下回到了自己住的宫殿。

宫里仍是旧人，见他回来忙按他往日的习惯给他放水准备点心，Loki很疲倦，几天的车旅行程下来他快产生幻觉了，这有点可笑，他总觉得Thor没有离开，可车队经过的森林、大道，都没有其他可疑的行人，所以Loki把这一切归为幻觉。

舒服地洗了个热水澡后，Loki命侍女整理仪容，刮掉了脸上细密的胡渣，他不像Thor喜欢蓄胡子，脸颊干净一点会比较舒服。换上最熟悉的正装，稍有些沉重的服饰让他回过神来，望着镜子，Loki知道自己又重新成为了约顿海姆的王子。

Loki整顿好一切后小睡片刻，差不多到晚餐时间，侍女来叫醒他，想起和Laufey的约定，Loki慢慢走到宴厅。Laufey见他到来便招呼他入座，今晚偌大的餐桌边只有他们父子两人。

“父王，你下午说有事情要交给我？”Loki吃了口扁面问道。

“亚尔夫海姆的使团前天到了。你负责接待，他们有联姻的意思。”Laufey颇有深意地看了Loki一眼，“对方是个不错的alpha，也许你会喜欢。”

Loki的手指一僵，抬起头不可置信地问：“父亲……我还没去阿斯加德——”

“我知道。但你既然是个omega，那寻找一个强大的alpha，对你对约顿海姆的未来都有好处。”Laufey停顿片刻，“我当然不反对你和阿斯加德来往，但刚好亚尔夫海姆的王储也来了，如果合适，也不失为一件好事。”

Loki当然明白这个道理，公主如果是omega，两个omega结亲对他们完全无益，但如果公主是个alpha，他们结亲Loki就有点丢人……其实就算Laufey不说，Loki也知道他和公主的可能性已经不大。

“……好。”Loki嘴上答应下来，心里难免有些失落。

Laufey清了清嗓，“等你见过感觉不喜欢，你再自行计划，我相信你的眼光。”

Loki额角滑过一滴冷汗，他的眼光……他现在也不敢确定他的眼光究竟能不能满足Laufey的要求了。


	12. Chapter 12

亚尔夫海姆的人大多性格和善，不同于阿萨人的热情与约顿人的冷傲，亚尔夫民族是九界中一个特殊的存在，她总能温柔地对待各国人民，欢迎各地贸易往来与文化交流，这次到约顿海姆，亚尔夫王室也是抱着了解、学习的心态——这样一来，Loki就不太好给Aust王子脸色看了。

Loki第一次见Aust是在一个午后，Laufey安排了一场下午茶，希望Loki给好学的Aust王子讲解一下约顿海姆的风土人情。Loki的表现的确对得起“银舌头”这个称号，待他口干舌燥地介绍完一轮，亚尔夫使臣们都露出了赞赏的目光。

Aust是使团中那个穿浅色外套的男人，亚尔夫人大多长得清俊，王子则是其中最好看的。他看起来优雅博学，肤色白皙，一头深色长发，Loki能闻到他身上如雨后草坪般清新的alpha气息，此刻他正定定地看着Loki，让后者有些不好意思，收回了打量的目光。

亚尔夫人的美貌真是令人印象深刻。

“谢谢Loki殿下的介绍。”Aust起身行了个亚尔夫的礼节，碧眼里皆是温和的笑意，“如果殿下对亚尔夫海姆感兴趣，下次来我国我也愿意为你解说。”

被人尊重的感觉让Loki十分受用，他稍稍殷勤道：“Aust王子，这是约顿有名的茶点，我推荐你尝试一番。”

Aust移开目光，同时约顿的侍从也给他的臣下端去同样的点心，他虽然不嗜甜，但看Loki力荐，便尝了一口，配合红茶的确是合适的茶点，但亚尔夫没有这样的搭配习惯，他只尝了一小口就放下了勺子，不忍驳回Loki的好意，依旧笑说味道很好。

Aust细微的表情变化没有逃过Loki的眼睛，他真是体贴，即使不喜欢，也能由衷地赞赏。Loki抿唇，如果在这里的是另一个人，肯定会直说他的喜恶。

他们随意聊着，Loki发觉自己和Aust有很多共同话题，尽管他们来自不同国家，却同样对艺术、政治感兴趣。Aust也不是亚尔夫王室中年纪最大的王子，兴许是经历相似，两个人聊起来就忘了时间，直到Laufey派人来叫他们去宴厅，已经将近日落。

今晚珍馐众多，Laufey安排Aust坐在Loki身边，这不太符合礼制，但在场无人反对。Loki的手肘不小心碰到Aust，两人对视一眼——

这很不对劲。往日最喜欢挑刺的Loki发觉自己今天好久没有对人冷嘲热讽了，此刻他甚至对这位贵客产生了抱歉的情绪，Loki感到毛骨悚然，切牛肉的手一僵，如果要他和这样的alpha在一起生活一辈子……那他的人生还有什么乐趣？

Laufey看Loki这么安静也很意外，席间屡屡投来打量的目光，Loki不知道的是，他父王正在思考Aust是不是就是对的那个人，以至于Loki性情大变。Laufey甚至已经开始纠结要怎么在婚书上占亚尔夫海姆的便宜了。

回神时Loki听见亚尔夫的大臣正在谈论Aust往年狩猎的功绩，他略讶异，没想到这么俊秀的王子竟然是个好猎手，他的身材明明和自己差不多，很难想象他生擒猛兽的模样——说起打猎的好手，Thor必然是最优秀的，他们还在岛上的时候，Loki就见识过Thor捕猎。

尽管那家伙不懂艺术、完全没有情趣，但……

Loki呆滞了一秒。

“怎么了？对了，我觉得晚餐味道很好。”Aust发现了Loki的走神，切了块牛肉边吃边瞧约顿王子。

Loki为此又呆滞了一秒。

当他们在岛上发现了新的食物时，Thor总是会让着他，尽管那些东西难吃得要命，但Thor也尽量加工好了留给他——

Aust和Thor的脸同时出现在Loki脑内，他悲哀地发现，即使一方身份尊贵显赫，能给他带来无数的政治利益，但他的心全然倒向了另外一方。

晚宴结束之后，亚尔夫使团返回他们的驻地。Laufey见Loki留下有话要说，没马上召见他，晾了他一会儿直到夜深，他处理完剩下的政务，才把Loki传召进来。

“你和Aust王子相处得不错。”Laufey轻笑，示意Loki站近一点。

“只是能聊天的朋友。”Loki沉下脸色，“父王……我，我还是想去阿斯加德。”

Laufey诧异地抬头看了Loki一眼，“我以为你对Aust很满意，他哪里不好吗？”

Loki摇摇头直截了当地说：“不……他很好，但我们只能是朋友……不管公主是alpha还是omega，又或者是beta，我都想去见见她。”

“噢。”Laufey意味深长地点了点头，没说更多。

Loki笔直地站在屋内，一时间父子间的气氛有点尴尬，他开始担心自己是不是说错话了，毕竟这是件能拉拢亚尔夫海姆的事。但阿斯加德国力也不差啊？就在Loki犹豫要不要开口和Laufey力陈利害关系时，Laufey突然出声。

“你先回去歇息，这几天还是你负责陪亚尔夫海姆的人。”Laufey摆摆手，示意Loki可以离开了。

这算暂时同意了？Loki心惊，他不知道父亲的意图，只得带着困惑离开国王的宫殿。

<<< 

次日，Loki换了套简单的装束陪Aust去逛国都的集市，小摊上摆着一些亚尔夫没有的饰品，Aust感到新奇，买下几块绿宝石，Loki阻止过他，表示这里的宝石品质不是最好的，但Aust并不介意，说自己的胞妹会喜欢这种小礼物。

Loki得知Aust的妹妹才五岁，便理解了他为什么会对这种成色不好但奇形怪状的宝石有兴趣。小女孩都喜欢这种东西，而约顿海姆是有名的宝石产地。

亚尔夫的大臣走在后方，一些侍卫化装成平民藏在人群中，集市人多，Loki和Aust自然靠得比较近。Aust和Loki相处了几天，对他印象很好，不自觉伸手搭上了他的肩膀，防止被人群挤散。

这一切都被人看在眼里。

Loki正跟Aust聊着，天气转阴，渐渐起风了，Loki忽的停住脚步，回过头望着人山人海的转角处，他总感觉……又闻到了那股熟悉的味道。

与此同时，Aust的气息也近在咫尺，对方无意碰到了他的后颈，Loki反射性地避开，两人尴尬地对视一眼，Loki习惯了自己的omega身份，对这类小动作异常敏感。Aust意识到Loki的介意，连忙松开他低头道歉。

Loki皱眉，思索着自己是不是太敏感了。越过Aust，他看到了一个戴着兜帽的男人，脸上有一道伤疤、两撇假胡子。

“Aust，你这次出行只来约顿吗？”Loki主动揽上Aust的肩头，仰头看对方。

“不，我还会顺路去拜访中庭。”Aust温和地回答，讶异于Loki的突然亲近。

Loki点点头，和Aust一路找话走完了这条集市街，时不时就掏钱买下新奇的礼物，说是给他妹妹的。两人聊得开心，不知不觉就结束了今天的行程。Loki停在宫门前，目送着玩得十分尽兴的Aust和他的大臣们离开，谎称自己在宫外还有事处理。

事实上，他也真是有事要做。

Loki扯起嘴角，露出一排森森白牙，扳着手掌发出咯吱声。

他离开宫门，朝通往郊外的路走去。这条路一入夜就十分安静，人烟稀少，Loki走进巷子里，还没走几步就觉得那股味道越发浓烈，太阳穴突突地跳，Loki闪身躲到拐角处，稍微等了一会儿，一个黑影在地砖上蔓延开来——Loki在心里倒数，三，二——

他突然出现，把跟踪他已久的家伙按在墙上。眼睛对焦好后一看，Loki尴尬极了——

这根本不是Thor！

松开诧异的路人，Loki颓丧地靠在墙边。

该死的、讨厌的Thor，爱回阿斯加德就回阿斯加德去吧！反正他很快就要迎娶他们的公主了，到时候他还不是得对自己俯首称臣！Loki咬牙，骨节泛红，亏他还拉下脸邀请他来约顿任职，Loki又羞又气，觉得自己把这辈子的脸面全丢尽了。

沙沙的脚步声靠近贴在墙边沉思的男人。

黑衣青年撂下兜帽，摸了摸眼前的黑发。Loki抬起头，那股味道扑面而来，是大海的味道，带着侵略性，与别人全然不同——是Thor的味道。

“现在，还说不要我负责吗？”Thor低头笑笑，看着眼眶微红的绿眼睛。

Loki一怔，猜出Thor刚才应该就在那个路人身后，自己却又一次在他面前出丑！Loki气不打一处来，直起身体撞开Thor，凶狠地瞪着对方，抓住Thor的领口，作势要打，结果Thor一下抓住了他的拳头，把Loki压回墙面。约顿王子顺势要踢Thor的胯下，结果膝盖被人一撞，他吃痛地收回腿来，Thor的吻就这样突然落下。Loki毫无防备，立马拼命挣扎起来。

“谁要你……负责！”Loki咬了Thor一口，如果有可能他恨不得掐死对方！衣服最上方的纽扣被Thor抓他肩膀的力道扯开，Loki闷哼一声，手指掐住Thor的喉结。

“咳……那你气什么？”Thor眼中带泪，被Loki的攻击伤得不轻，但依旧压制着对方，浑身散发着alpha的味道，感觉到Loki开始发颤。不过他忘了，眼前这个omega，越接近发情期战斗力反而越高。

“你不是要回阿斯加德吗？！来约顿海姆做什么，混不下去了？不是还易容了怕被我认出来吗！”Loki嗤笑着，松开手指，Thor也放开他，可两人依旧维持着暧昧的姿势。

“我怕我再不过来，你就要跟别人走了。”Thor顺势接话，明亮的蓝眼睛里带着认真，他呼出的热气打在Loki脸上——这张令他征服欲爆棚的脸颊依旧苍白瘦削、桀骜不驯。

Loki别过脸，耳根微红，“你这个骗子！”

“你也是骗子。”Thor反驳道，这话明显让Loki不悦，对方推开他，往刚才来的方向走。Thor连忙上前拉住Loki，皱眉追问，“难道到了现在你还不肯承认……”

“我很忙。”Loki冷笑，准备给Thor一点惩罚，“侍卫长已经有了人选，你来晚了。”他头也不回，往王宫的方向走，甩开了Thor的手。


	13. Chapter 13

Thor没有追上来。

Loki的心空落落的，走了好远后回过头发现Thor仍站在墙边，一脸怅然若失。他咬着嘴唇，Thor虽跟着他来了约顿，但并不打算追上来，Loki生气地发出沉重的脚步声，一步步走回冰宫——该死的，只要Thor再挽留他一下，他可能就消气了——被耍的滋味一点都不好受，Loki的眼睛里冒着火，恨极了Thor的捉弄。他一回到宫里即刻派出亲信去查这家伙在约顿的落脚点。

明明就是一路尾随，还不肯露面，更恶劣的是散发出那种信息素引诱他，Loki咬牙切齿，恨不得把Thor抓进宫里生吞活剥了。

然而因为亚尔夫使团准备离开，时间又正好临近Odin王的生日，Laufey拟定了出访阿斯加德的事宜。于是作为约顿使团的最高负责人，接下来几天Loki变得十分忙碌，只能暂时搁置和Thor的不愉快。

出海前夜他才好不容易从杂事中脱身，宫内的侍女已经帮他收拾好行装——约顿海姆和阿斯加德隔海相望，Loki想到又要在海上漂泊一段时间，特地嘱咐了船长要走远离华纳海姆的航线，并加强了船上的武器装备。

在床头柜上找到冷落多时的怀表，Loki心里不禁涌起一股罪恶，看着表内的女孩，他叹息一声，将它重新合上。

“我去一趟码头。”Loki换上便装，对侍卫长说明了自己的行踪后匆匆离宫。

他坐上马车来到船停泊的港口，打发走了车夫。经过上次的遭遇，这次Laufey给了他最好的船只，月光下的她看起来挺拔有力，Loki含笑看了自己的船舰一眼，往港口的另一个方向走去。

这片港湾连着一口湖，湖对岸是冰宫北部，Loki调查过，Thor住在这附近的旅馆中。

他沿着岸堤往湖泊走，脚踩在木板上发出嘎吱的响声，Loki心想，如果他今晚不能遇见Thor……如果能的话……Loki止住了脚步，看到湖边站着的金发男人。

Thor背对Loki静静地站在那里，他身边的浅水里泊着一条小船，船上放着一个纸灯笼，看起来像是中庭的东西。

“我还以为你不会来了呢。”Thor回头，望着悄悄到来的Loki。

Loki庆幸自己背对月光，Thor应该看不见他脸上的红晕，“我只是刚好到这来转转。”

“过来。”Thor冲他招手，一脚踩进船里。

“什么？这条船不会漏水吧？”Loki半信半疑，慢慢靠近，见Thor安全地坐进去了，他也半推半就地上了小船。Thor划桨，小船慢慢滑离岸边，但并没有靠近湖心。Loki瞥着Thor的侧颜，清了清嗓开口，“明天我要离开约顿了。”

“我知道。”Thor没有眨眼，“王宫里的消息不是密不透风的。”他说完这话安静下来，饶有兴趣地等Loki先开口，目光灼灼，盯得约顿小王子坐立不安。

Loki犹豫了半天，缓缓道：“船上缺水手……”

“噗——”Thor听完立即大笑起来，“承认想和我在一起有这么难吗？”

Loki恨恨地瞪了他一眼，“我没有想跟你在一起——我只是想尝试！”

“好。”Thor答应得异常爽快，好不容易把Loki的实话套出来，他才不会放过任何机会，Loki被他迅速的反应气得不轻，在船上突然起身差点把船弄翻，Thor好不容易稳住小船，无奈地拉他重新坐下。

Loki低骂道，“连续两次了，故意让我离开，又故意让我找到你，你真是阴魂不散——那群土匪试图抢劫约顿车队的时候，你是不是也在？！”

Thor在心里翻了个白眼，不这样做Loki会发现自己的心意？

不这样做，他也不知道Loki竟对自己如此重要。

“我担心你的安危。”转过身去，Thor拿出打火石，面向Loki叹了口气，给纸灯笼点上火。

“在中庭杂货摊买的。”点燃之后，Thor抓着底部边缘的竹竿，递到Loki面前，“一起放？”他偏头示意，Loki心不甘情不愿地抓住另一侧，两人把燃着的天灯拿起，Thor倒数，两人一起松手。

Loki看着灯笼渐渐飘向高空，渐渐变得像一点萤火，“这个不是用来许愿的吗？”

“是啊，我许了。”Thor吐吐舌头。

这一刻对于他来说，就是永恒的愿望了。

Loki望着神色温柔的Thor，突然被他的情绪所感染，Loki舒展眉头，坐到他身边去，“虽然你出身平凡，人又蠢笨——但还算个好alpha。”

“比那天搂着你的那家伙好？”Thor回头嗤笑一声，眯眼打量Loki的反应。

没想到他会因为Aust不高兴，Loki顺势点头，“Aust的确很好，人家是亚尔夫海姆的王子，未来的继承人，长得英俊，对人温和有礼，又能与我谈艺术——喂！”

Loki话还没说完就被扔开桨的Thor压在船边亲上了。此刻灯笼飞到半空中，燃着些微火光，犹如黑夜里的烛火，将他们照亮。Loki闷哼，舌苔被男人重重地吸吮，这九界之中，还会有谁像Thor这样无礼呢？——

Thor看着这个黑发小混蛋真是恨不得揍他一顿，等他知道真相，知道自己是“阿斯加德的王子，未来的继承人，长得英俊，对人温和有礼，能与他谈床上艺术”……Thor在心里冷笑了声，咬了Loki的嘴唇一口。

“你真是蛮横！”Loki推开Thor，小船在湖面上轻晃，漾出水纹，“技不如人，就应该好好反省，加倍努力。”

Thor冷笑，把船迅速划回岸边，这些日子他过得不错，身材又渐渐恢复成过去的模样。Thor用力将Loki拉下船，一路往他住的旅店走——

“你做什么？！我还要回宫，明天就要启程了——”Loki惊慌，和Thor穿过小树林，来到了明亮的居民区。

“您的‘水手’会亲自护送您上船。”Thor勾起微笑，把Loki带上楼，“你说我技不如人，那我只能抓紧时间好好努力。”

Loki不知所措，刚想逃跑就被Thor扛到肩上，他不敢叫出声，怕引来更多人，Thor的脚步沉稳有力，像一声声闷锤砸在心上，他推门走进租来的小房间，把Loki放到床上。

“我不要在这里。”Loki警告地瞪了Thor一眼，“我回冰宫一路上都闻着你的味道，你太过分了。”他环顾眼前这不豪华但透着一股温馨的房间，疑惑Thor怎么租得起这样的小屋，他还长壮了，估计吃得不错，可Loki当时明明没给他很多钱啊？

Thor半跪在地上脱掉Loki的鞋子，握着他的脚踝摩挲，低笑道，“我是为了保护你不出意外——暗中行事会比较方便，你没做亏心事的话为什么不高兴？”

想到这个Loki不禁担忧起来，他都有点介意Thor的身份，Laufey肯定更不能接受吧……想到这里他心一沉，脸色也变得黯淡，“你哪来保护我的资本，以后还要靠我保护你吧。”

Thor脱掉外套坐到床上，对Loki的说法不予置评，他强硬地揽过小王子的肩膀，眸色一暗，想起那天街角的事，“这里被那家伙碰过。”

Loki舔舔嘴唇，他喜欢Thor为他露出这种表情，压根忘了刚才说不要的人是谁，主动解开衣服最上方的纽扣，反身压倒Thor，“你嫉妒？”

房间灯光昏黄，Loki被Thor吻得晕乎乎的，身下的床板有点硬，不知道什么时候，他和Thor调换了位置。Loki喘息着，金发男人低头吮吻他的颈部，略长的金发在Loki脸上拂过，传来轻微的痒意。灵巧的手指捻弄瑰色的乳粒，把它按进深色的乳晕中，慢慢向下，Thor解开Loki的裤子探了进去，握住他的勃起撸动。

“嗯……你这次去阿斯加德做什么？”Thor低声问，两人的阴茎蹭在一起，热度令人窒息，龟头吐出粘液，沾湿了茎柱。

“唔哈，嗯……要……去拒绝公主。”Loki撒了个谎，红着眼角地看向Thor。

Thor挑了挑眉，圈住两人的勃起加快了手速，Loki仰着脑袋倒在枕头里颤抖，盯着他的胸膛线看。Thor的拇指刮过龟头顶端，在Loki的裂口处逗留了一会儿，揉弄肉块，把男人逼得不行，颤抖地射脏了他的衣服。

“好多。”Thor笑了笑，手指沾了一点浓稠的浊液，低头附在Loki耳边，“看来只是搂了你，不然……”

“不然你想怎么样。”Loki推了他一把，瞪着这个无权无势的家伙，“他是王子！”

Thor哼了一声，把Loki的裤子扒了下来。躺在他身下的人哼了哼，踢了一脚好像想把他踹走，Thor一把捉住Loki的小腿，“安分点我就不进去，你明天还要威风地站在船头指挥航向吧？”他摩挲指下的皮肤，Loki微凉的身体正颤抖着。

“谁会那么傻地……”Loki倒抽一口凉气，Thor把他翻了过去，肿胀的阴茎当即蹭上他的臀瓣，烫得他一颤，Loki软了腰，回头望进深蓝的眼瞳，以为Thor会真枪实干地进来，没想到对方只是把那滚烫的阳具挤进臀缝磨蹭，浊液在臀肉间扩散，湿黏的触感让Loki头脑发麻。

“夹紧腿。”Thor命令道。

Loki哼了声，故意把腿张得更开不帮Thor解决，哪想到下一秒Thor的拇指就按上许久没用过的后穴磨蹭起来，Loki吓了一跳，赶忙并腿夹住他的阳具。大腿内侧的嫩肉被硬物摩擦着，Thor罩在他身上，低沉的呻吟令人脸红心跳。

Thor很清楚Loki腿脚修长，肌肉匀称，他还知道Loki的腿间敏感，腹股沟的皮肉被他蹭得发颤，Loki的后背都起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，爽得主动磨蹭他的阳具，腿间越发湿黏，alpha低下头来，温热的舌头舔着Loki后颈的腺体，他的omgea为此瘫软，不住地弯起腰腹。

Loki觉得Thor的味道正一点点渗过来，自上而下地把他包裹在内，热辣得让他穴口发痒，后颈酥酥麻麻，腿间湿淋淋的……

“嗯……你好了没……”Loki感觉自己已经一团糟了，忍不住回头斥责Thor，“哈嗯……只准一次。”有那么一两次，硬挺的龟头都戳到了穴口，Loki反射性想向前，又被Thor牢牢按住，alpha咬着他的耳垂吸吮，低沉的喘息声诱人极了，Thor揉捏着掌心的臀肉，不时移到前面去照顾Loki硬起来的阴茎。

“乳头也要……”Loki难受极了，小声地要求，讨好地夹紧了腿，Thor的大家伙又蹭了几下，猛地撤离，听见他的低吼，随后Loki感觉到浊液洒在了他的腰臀间。

Thor平复呼吸，看着Loki的两个腰窝上都沾着自己的精液下身差点又有了抬头的趋势。沾了点自己的精液到前端握着Loki龟头，Thor抚慰硬挺的茎柱，咬住Loki的肩膀，低头盯着他胸前豆沙色的肉粒，忍不住伸手用力一掐，Loki哭叫，射得到处都是。

结束之后两人偎在一起，Thor草草处理了案发现场后抱着昏昏欲睡的Loki有一句没一句地闲聊，可是没过多久，他就发现Loki开始犯迷糊了。

“……这么快就累了？”Thor拨弄着Loki的黑发，吻了吻他的耳朵。

Loki半闭着眼，“嗯……要回王宫……这段时间好累……”他话语里还有要起身的意思，整个人却一直往温暖的地方靠。

“那就留在这里过夜吧，反正明天你要带我上船，这里离码头很近。”Thor笑笑，慢慢躺倒在床上，小心地圈住Loki。

“嗯……”Loki呓语着，进入了黑甜的梦乡。


	14. Chapter 14

约顿商船卯足马力离开港口，海面上留下几道水纹，船尾打起一圈白沫。船上人声鼎沸，刚上船的船员们扬帆起航，热闹地唱起海洋之歌，往阿斯加德海域前进。Loki站在船头看着远去的金加仑港口，心中莫名轻松。Thor正好在他身边，嘴里叼着根芦苇草，也愉快地哼着歌。

“殿下，您的舱室已经整理好了。”一位路过的水手笑呵呵地对Loki说，好奇地打量了他身边的金发男人一眼。

Thor站在Loki身后，思索着他会怎么解释自己这个突然冒出来的“船员”——

今天一大早Loki就把他叫醒，吃完早点后两人急忙赶往码头，而那时大部分使团成员都还没到，Thor不知道Loki在紧张什么。他来得这么早，反而给“准时到达”的人不小压力。

“好的，我待会过去看看。”Loki挡在Thor身前，用眼神赶走了多事的船员，回头瞪了高大的家伙一眼，“为什么才几天你的肌肉又长回来了？！你到底在吃上花了多少钱？”

Thor低笑一声，“我可没动你给我的约顿币，这都是我在钱庄里的存款……而且壮一点才不会把你吓哭啊，上次在温泉里……”

Loki耳根一红，低骂道，“谁哭了？你这么壮重死了。”他骂骂咧咧地走进舱室，散发出一股生人勿近的气压，吓走了之前服侍过Thor洗浴的那个小侍女。

Thor嗤笑一声，上前拍了拍Loki的背，对方坐到床上，绿眼睛湿漉漉的，无害得像只小鹿，Thor忍不住凑近问道：“所以我住在哪里？身份是王子的男宠吗？”

Loki冷哼，“你这次倒是很有自知之明……就和我睡一张床吧。”他神色暧昧，勾起嘴角，盯着Thor的脸庞舔了舔唇，有些起皮的唇瓣顿时湿润起来。没想到Thor被撩得心痒，把他往床上一推跳上来压住他，双手撑在两侧，Loki先是一怔，随后抓着Thor的领子轻笑。

“门还开着。”Loki提醒道，“想被他们知道你是这样爬上我的床的？”

Thor伸手摩挲Loki的脸颊，发丝落在Loki眼睛附近使后者不满地半闭上眼，“不如说想被他们知道你是我的omega更为精准。”Loki神色一冷，当即推开他坐了起来，起身把外套脱下挂起，Thor知道他不高兴，上前站到他身后，Loki冷哼着挪一步，他也跟着挪一步。

“你们阿斯加德人真烦。”Loki皱起眉头，“不仅如此，还滥交。”

“我哪里滥交了？”Thor一脸莫名，拉过Loki的手。

Loki抿唇斥责道：“你们不是热情开放的民族吗？！你这么会……肯定有过不少女伴。”眼见着要被Thor逼到角落，Loki更不高兴了，连踩他几脚，示意外面有人经过。

“那你呢，不也有个未婚妻吗？”Thor旧事重提，放过了Loki，到书桌旁随意翻开一本书。Loki的侍从已经帮他摆好了生活用品，不管到哪他好像都会带着书……还有那个怀表，Thor眸色一暗。

“关于这个……我还想跟你商量一下。”Loki挤出个可怜的表情，故意调侃道，“其实我觉得，我可以和公主成婚，然后只爱你一人……有很多贵族都是为了政治地位成婚，真爱却另有他人……”

Thor光听他的语气就觉得事情不对，他太阳穴附近的青筋突突地跳，皱起眉头，懒得听Loki论证他们可以一夫二“妻”，Thor睁开眼抓住Loki的胳膊，“等等。我可以认为，这是你间接对我表白了吗？”

“重点不是这个。”Loki推开他的手，露出戏谑的目光。

“重点就是我是你的真爱——”Thor吹了声口哨，“既然爱我，就要专一，Loki殿下，阿斯加德王室可不崇尚政治婚姻。”他步步紧逼，亲了亲Loki的嘴唇。

Loki在心里反驳，别以为他不知道Odin和现任的阿斯加德王后就是因为政治联姻在一起的！但转念一想，即使是玩笑，哪个alpha愿意与人分享自己的omega？Thor不高兴也很正常，Loki半推半就，接受了对方的亲吻。

“你昨晚还说是去阿斯加德拒绝公主，现在就变心了？到底爱不爱我？”Thor叹了口气，蹭蹭Loki的鼻头，想在自己身份暴露之前得到想要的回答。

Loki抿着唇，手握成拳，“想听那种话你可以自己说。”

“我说了你就会说吗？”Thor往后退了一步，见Loki脸色大变，明白现在还不是时候，便笑了笑摸他的脸颊，“我有点饿，有没有什么东西吃？”

Loki一下子泄气，狠狠踩了他一脚。飞速跳动的心慢慢缓和下来。

<<< 

午后船只转向，遇到了一点风浪，也许是闷在舱室里太久，Loki竟开始晕船。Thor推搡着他，邀他到甲板上透气。

“我不想去——”Loki以甲板上太热为由，懒懒地靠在椅子里，揉着太阳穴。

“太阳快下山了，不热。”Thor半蹲在Loki身前，拉住他的手，“你这样会被船员取笑的，第一天就晕船。”

Loki挨不住Thor的劝说，只得答应下来，同Thor一起上去——正好赶上海上风大，船长下令收帆，水手们都聚集在甲板上。

“Smith！去桅杆上把风帆固定好——”大副在一旁指挥，见Loki过来连忙跟他致礼。

“大副，Smith不在！他刚才好像被叫去底部协助处理安全隐患了……”其中一个水手大喊回应道。

大副没想到往日负责收帆的小水手居然不在，一时想不出该叫谁爬上桅杆，他犯了难，目光在人群中扫视，就在这时Loki身边的金发大个子对他说：“收帆的人不在吗？那我来吧。”

“Thor——”Loki看了眼高高的桅杆，感觉头更晕了。

“我以前当过水手，在船上也负责收帆，不用担心，你们的船质量挺好，我的体重不会压断桅杆。”Thor笑着说，拍拍Loki的手臂把他推到一旁，用眼神征求大副的意见。

大副摸摸鼻头，嘿嘿地笑了两声，看着Loki说：“如果不麻烦的话当然好——”

Loki耸了耸肩，早在荒岛他就知道Thor的求生能力不同于常人，现在他说自己会收帆，Loki也不觉得奇怪。男人脱掉累赘的外套递给Loki，把金发向后脑一捋，迅速跑到桅杆附近。

虽然Thor块头不小，身手却异常敏捷，他抓着粗绳很快就爬到了顶端，站在桅杆上慢慢俯下身来——Loki莫名有点紧张，那根桅杆看上去并不能承载Thor这样的身形，在日光的照耀下他变成一道金光，Loki看不清他的动作，但高大的身影一晃，麻利地抓住风帆一角，Loki仿佛听见绳子打好结的声响，水手们与Thor交流几句，随后他的alpha比了个胜利的手势，作势准备滑下来。

水手们纷纷喝彩，回到各自的岗位上。

然而还在桅杆上的男人突然没抓稳晃了几下，Loki以为Thor会掉下来，不自觉向前走了几步，心跳加速，但这家伙立即抓住一旁绕好的绳子，回过头看向Loki，露出一排整齐的牙齿。

Loki皱起眉头，慢慢踱步走过去，Thor已经落地，拍了拍手上的灰，Loki低声问，“你刚才是故意的？”他把手环在胸前，越过Thor向前走。

“什么？”Thor疑惑地跟上去，陪Loki站在船边，望着蔚蓝的大海。

此时已然临近日落，夕阳的余晖给海面镀上一层金色，偶尔飞过几只水鸟，Thor想起了他们生活的荒岛，撞了撞Loki的肩膀吸引他的注意，“会路过那个荒岛吗？不如带走两只猴子当我们以后的证婚人？”

“哈？”Loki无语地瞥他一眼，“它们是‘人’吗？”不知道Thor的脑子在想什么，Loki撞回Thor的肩膀。

“你没反驳我们要结婚的事实哦。”Thor吹了声口哨，挨了Loki一拳，他揉着被揍的地方，露出可怜的眼神。

Loki忽然想起什么，眯眼盯着Thor，“然而要结婚的情侣间是不应该有秘密的。”

Thor的笑容僵住，背后渗出一层冷汗，以为Loki知道了自己的身份，立马思考起是什么时候露出的马脚，没想到Loki冷哼说：“当时在岛上，怎么没告诉我你带着信号弹？”

“……”Thor吁了口气，解释道，“我身上只有两三根，还不确定能不能起作用，告诉你不过是徒增你的希望，所以我就没说。”

他说得也有道理，绿眼悠悠地转动，Loki收回了怀疑的目光，“谁知道你是不是想一个人离开。”他深吸了口空气。海上风光依旧壮阔，他的心境也与上次出行大有不同，瞥了眼自己身边的人，Loki隐约觉得Thor还有事情瞒着他，可这样的念头只一闪而过，很快便消逝。

经过刚才的突然发难，Thor想象了下未来Loki得知真相的表情，犹豫着要不要现在便说出口。

“你怎么了？”Loki嗤笑道，见Thor的脸色由青转红，“不会被我说中了，你还有什么秘密吧？”

Thor咽咽口水，“每个人都有秘密，你也有我不知道的故事，不是吗？”

被戳中心思，Loki想起自己也没有告诉Thor这次去阿斯加德的真实目的……虽然他心中的天平已经倾向眼前这个alpha，但Loki不知道自己在见到公主后会否改变心意，“你必须对我坦诚——可我不会将每件事都告诉你，你要体谅我是个王子。”他呶呶嘴，玩笑似的拍拍Thor。

Thor听后认真地说：“Loki，我想说的是，不管你怎么骗我，我最多只会生气，但不会因此离开你——”

“你试试看。”Loki瞪他，“除非我离开你，否则你没有权利摆脱我。”

海上刮来一阵凉风，日落了，天幕中出现几颗星星，看来明天又会是好天气，Loki抓着Thor的手臂，拉他一起进入舱室，没把刚才的谈话放在心上。

Thor叹了口气，稍稍有点后悔自己执着于不告诉Loki真相，从而错过了表明身份的好时机……不过有得有失，他也换来了Loki的真心真意。

甲板上的船员少了许多，大多进入餐厅吃晚饭，四下无人，Thor上前一步抱住Loki的腰腹，低声说：“一直没对你说……我很爱你。”

怀里的身躯一僵，Loki侧过头，额角一热，Thor的吻细密地落下，Loki抚上他的手背，“如果你敢欺骗我的感情，我一定会杀了你。”他回吻对方，仰头靠在Thor的肩膀上。Alpha被他的假设逗笑了，摩挲着他的手指，加重舔舐的力度。

在沙沙作响的海上，显出片刻温情。


	15. Chapter 15

Thor在Loki的房间里看见了那块怀表。

今晚船上为了热闹举办了一场宴会，Thor对此不是很感兴趣，晚饭后便找借口回到了舱室。Loki没再命人给他准备房间，Thor便默认Loki是想跟他睡在一起，反正床也够大。

他坐在Loki白天坐的位置上，颇为意外地握着那块表，在岛上的时候Loki一向表不离身，现在看来……是不是意味着他接受自己了？

Thor高兴地亲了表盖一口，等他回到金宫，一定要吩咐匠人重新打造块怀表送给Loki，这次可不能再用错误的画像了。他把怀表放回原位，走廊上传来弦乐声，难得冷静的约顿人也会有狂欢，不过现在已经夜深，不知道他们打算什么时候结束。

起身推开舱门，顺着音乐声朝光亮处走，Thor刚走两步，正巧Loki的副官从拐角处现身，把半闭着眼睛的Loki架了过来，Thor赶忙上前搀住他。

“麻烦您照看王子。”尽管Loki没有介绍，但副官明白Thor的身份，他把Loki交给金发男人后转身放心地离开。

Thor稳稳地搂住Loki，闻到omega身上浓郁的酒味，夹杂着一股他特有的味道，Thor忍不住凑到他颈间一嗅，Loki顿时扬起手来推开他的脸，但很快认出他是谁，手劲一收，缓缓摩挲着Thor的脸颊，打了个酒嗝。

把Loki带进舱室让他坐在床上，Thor关上门半蹲下身帮他脱掉鞋袜，Loki嘟哝着什么，Thor听到他发出一些杂音，轻轻握住他的脚踝，“你在说什么呢？”

Loki笑了起来，拉着自己的裤子不让Thor脱，“要喝水……”他咚的一声倒在床上，半睁开眼对上Thor的眼睛，温顺的模样让男人一阵心软，立刻出门去找水壶。

等到Thor回来的时候，推开舱门看到床上白花花的肉体，他拿水的手一抖，Loki居然趁他不在把衣服脱干净了，Thor赶紧把门关好，坐到Loki身边，把盛水的杯子递给他。喝醉的王子完全没了往日的骄矜，像只小猫一样偎在Thor身边，呼出的气息都带着酒精味，Thor揉了揉Loki的黑发问：“你到底喝了多少。”

Loki眨眨眼，举起一根手指来晃了晃，“一点点。”

Thor故意上前含住他的指头吮吸，闷声说：“一点点酒？我不信。”他舔着Loki的指腹，把空杯放到一边。

Loki呼吸着，alpha离他太近了，爆棚的荷尔蒙侵袭而来，他开始变得焦躁不安，四周布满了诱人的味道、强大的味道……Loki翻了个身，露出胸膛上的两颗红点，他把被Thor舔湿的指头移到胸前，当着Thor的面拧上左边那颗肉粒，试图缓解浑身发麻的痒。

“……太热了。”Loki对上上方Thor的眼睛，丝毫没意识到自己在做什么，也不知道他现在正枕着Thor的大腿，发旋顶着对方的阴茎，“刚才和他们喝酒……他们都……嗝……没有你那么好。”

Thor心中大动，没想到Loki会酒后吐真言，他连忙追问：“那你喜欢我吗？”Loki并拢腿，手指使劲掐上乳珠，Thor看着他的内裤，顶端仿佛已经湿了一块。

“我说过了。”Loki的确醉得不轻，但仍旧知道自己该说什么，“一点点。”他闷哼一声，翻过身晃晃悠悠地对上Thor身下的硬块，那胀得要命，想必很难受，Loki忍不住伸手去解Thor的裤带，但老是弄不开，便只能隔着裤子摩挲那儿。

Thor感觉自己要爆炸了，他终于明白“一点点”是什么意思——Loki说只有一点点喜欢他，但这还是在确定他们的关系，Thor胯下胀痛，他喜欢的人还不知死活地拿脸蹭他的裆部，Thor抬起Loki的下巴，故作镇定地追问：“怎么突然想到说这个？”

Loki别过脸去，“你在晚饭前也说了。”他说完又继续去摆弄Thor的裤子，Loki发现只要碰这里Thor就会发出呻吟，他情不自禁逗弄对方。被折磨得不行的男人迅速除去累赘的衣物，滚烫的东西顿时打在Loki脸上，Loki耳根一红，抬起头来看他。

Thor嗓子喑哑，沉着声说：“用嘴好吗？”他期待地看着Loki，本来以为醉醺醺的人会发脾气，或者一不小心磕伤他的性器，可今晚Loki明显兴致很高，Thor话音一落就察觉艳红的舌头在自己的阳具上绕了一圈。

“我以前就觉得……嗝……你的味道会很重。”Loki笑道，低头迷糊地看着眼前戳着他脸的阴茎，深色的性器上布着青筋，龟头顶端不断渗出液体，Loki扶住柱体，试探性地又舔了一口。这下他有点清醒过来了，口中的味道太特别，Loki清楚地意识到自己在做什么，他抬眼，Thor的眼睛里写满对他的渴求，他的舌头扫过马眼，Thor就会颤抖，这个反应取悦了Loki，他伸手弄着Thor的囊袋，但嘴巴堪堪含入顶端就不能继续了，Loki忍不住抱怨，“不是昨晚才做过吗，怎么这么大……”

“一直都这么大啊。”Thor忍不住调侃，戳刺着Loki的口腔，对方小心翼翼地避免牙齿磕碰到硬物，Thor心下感动，拍拍他的背示意两人换个姿势。他也躺倒在床上，Loki的屁股对着他的脸，有点局促地往前一缩，Thor捏住他的臀肉，低声说，“我也会让你舒服的。”

“嗯……”Loki喘息一声，感觉Thor在舔他的臀肉，舌头在股缝间游走，Loki的后背起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，他颤抖着，那根软物就舔上了后穴，酥酥麻麻的快感击中脊椎，Loki猛地吸了一口嘴上的硬物，Thor的舌头戳刺着穴肉，慢慢顶进来，“你不要……很脏……”Loki模模糊糊地说，没想到Thor会为他这样。

“不会。”Thor笑了笑，胡渣蹭着Loki的臀肉，想必他也不好受。Thor一点点舔开对方的身体，舌头并不能太尽兴，过了一会Thor就换上手指，舌尖戳刺着敏感的会阴，Loki被这样舔弄很难再好好为他口交，溢出的情液一点点沾到他脸上，Thor没让Loki为他服务太久，听Loki发出难耐的闷哼，Thor起身把人抱到怀里，Loki也乖顺地贴上来，分开腿跪坐在Thor膝旁，竖起的阴茎贴着Thor的，Loki无声地看着蓝眼睛索求。

Thor拍拍他的肉屁股，抵着Loki的额头，手指不动声色地插了进去，Loki半闭上眼，额角滑下一道汗珠，伸手圈住两人的阴茎开始摩擦，白浊湿润了他的虎口，Loki叹息着，往后靠Thor的手指可以插得更深，往前他就能照顾到前面的阳具，Loki进退不得，抱怨地盯着Thor。

“今天这么渴。”Thor倾身吻他的嘴唇，故意说，“昨晚不是刚做过？”

Loki别扭极了，后穴被Thor的话刺激得涌出一波情液，他靠在自己的alpha身上，舔舐着Thor的肩头，“……没进来……嗯……你轻点。”他话音一落，Thor就戳到了他的敏感带，前后夹击，Loki颤抖着，缩紧下腹，穴肉反射性夹紧Thor的两根手指，男人适时又增加一根，三根一起抽插着内里。

大概是从发情期起就压抑着，时间太久了，Thor心里明白，Loki当时不开心，即使在肉体上发泄了，心理上也不能接受现实，直到现在——他体贴地戳刺着那个点，肩头湿漉漉的，Thor知道Loki爽得哭了，他心里一片柔软，抽出手指，抱着Loki的屁股对准那个扩张好的洞口。

“啊……你慢……”Loki被撕裂感激得瞪大眼睛，抓着Thor的后背，肠道被撑开，湿润的液体黏在Thor的柱身上，大的好处就在于此，当Thor进去以后，不管他怎么动作，都会不经意地戳上Loki的敏感带，“哈，嗯……慢点……”

Thor知道他不是真的不舒服，低沉的呻吟中尾音愉悦地上翘，越往后越带上点哭腔，闷在他的肩头，囊袋拍红了他的臀肉，穴肉紧紧地咬住他，像一张嘴，又湿又热，内里流出肠液，Loki今夜太过动情，手指来回在他的胸膛、手臂上的肌肉徘徊，眼睛里难得露出迷恋的神情。

“那里还要——”发现Thor转移了位置，Loki不满地指挥，轻轻拍打男人的脸，吸引Thor的注意，他被颠弄得腿脚发酸，忍不住向后仰，伸手摸上那个被撑得没有皱褶的地方，随后在一片喘息中Loki笑了出来，Thor咬住他的脖子问他笑什么，Loki眉角染上欲色，轻声道，“怕合不拢。”他像个孩子一样揉了揉Thor留在外面的两颗沉甸甸的东西，柱身湿滑，Loki抬眼看Thor的眼睛。

“真是喝多了。”Thor无奈地看着和往常不太一样的家伙，把人放倒在床上，拉起他的腿压至胸前，“自己抱着。”Loki扁扁嘴抱住腿弯，露出整个下体，粉色的肉穴吞吐着阴茎，Thor的味道太浓郁了，Loki吸了两口空气。

可是他很喜欢。

“我也喜欢你。”Thor仿佛看穿了他的心思回应道，耸动腰身操起穴肉，Loki被顶得晃动，咬着嘴唇湿漉着绿眼看他，眼中闪过一丝迷茫，喉咙里挤出叫声。

太响了……肉体碰撞的声音，Loki呜咽一声，半抬头就能看见硕大的阳具在后面进出，热烈的快感也随之而来，Thor怕弄疼他，一直用眼神询问Loki的意思，不时撤出一小节，再缓缓顶入，Loki松开自己的腿，伸手去摸Thor的阳具，“全部。”他咕哝着，示意Thor可以全部进来。

舱室里过分旖旎，Thor咬唇看着Loki放浪的模样，两人相连的下身俱是一团乱，白浊黏连在穴口处，一点点滴在床上，他倾身去捏Loki的肉粒，指头又捻又拨，Loki满足地发出一串喉音，即使不在发情期，Loki红着眼睛、任他为所欲为的样子也很容易激起Thor的兽性，他低头去吻Loki的眼睑，希望自己的感情能更多地被对方感知。

“阴茎也要……”Loki抱怨道，伸手圈住自己肿胀的硬物，他撸动柱身，Thor就帮他刮弄马眼，前后都被侵占，Loki浑身发麻，哀叫出声，拖长了尾音，一下就射了出来。高潮时穴口缩紧，把Thor绞得不行，男人低吼一声，加快了抽动的速度，浊液射满了湿热的小穴。

Thor倒在Loki身上喘息，两人交换了一个缠绵的吻，Thor看着Loki晶亮的眼睛，“醒酒了吗？”他舔过Loki的唇瓣，温柔至极。

Loki扶额，思考了一会儿有点懵，“你好重。”他用膝盖顶了顶Thor的腹肌，示意对方先起来，Thor一动就从他身体里退出一些，满满的精液流出沾湿身下，Loki咒骂一声，又被Thor恶趣味地按了按肚子。

……流得更多了。

“我去打点水。”Thor低笑下床，在房间里寻找水壶和脸盆。

Loki半直起身，好不容易壮回来的男人赤裸着，形状优美的腰背看起来充满力量，光着的屁股也很结实，Loki晕乎乎地看着Thor的背影，直到对方转过身来，刚软下去的阳具直面Loki的视线，如果Loki彻底清醒了一定会闭眼转头，但现在他仍旧没有移开目光，直勾勾地盯着Thor看。

“你的眼神像个小贼。”Thor调笑，坐到Loki身边，用热的湿毛巾帮Loki拭去胸前的精液，他的乳头还肿得厉害，小穴也不能完全合拢，看起来可怜极了。

Loki思索要怎么回敬Thor，但看到那双蓝眼睛，他就不知道该说什么了——Thor长得好看，以前Loki还不觉得，现在发现了，总忍不住多看几眼。

“Loki？”Thor看他呆住了，不禁摸摸他的脸颊，手再次被对方挥开，Loki半侧过身去，闷闷地说脑袋疼。Thor又起身去给他泡了杯茶，回到床上帮他揉太阳穴。

“Loki，其实我……”Thor见气氛不错，准备告诉Loki真相，他嗫嚅着说，“其实我是个王子。”

半晌都没反应，Thor以为Loki睡着了，没想到对方噗嗤一声笑出来，Loki回过头趴到Thor腿上，捂着嘴说：“噢？那你是哪个国家的王子，巨人国？水手国？”

Thor皱起眉头，不过他现在身上的确没有可以自证身份的东西，被Loki当成笑话也很难反驳，Thor叹了口气，本来还想再解释几句，此刻Loki又翻身躺进了被子里，“我要睡了，我好累。”他半睁着眼，伸手要Thor过来。

摇摇头，Thor心想还是等回到阿斯加德再解释吧。他连忙捉住Loki的手掌，睡到了爱人身边。


	16. Chapter 16

差不多在半个月后他们才抵达阿萨国都，海上时光宛如婚后蜜月，Thor终日都和Loki待在一起，两人就像连体婴一样。从船上下来换乘马车，颠了一路好不容易抵达金宫，阿斯加德已经入秋，Thor总算明白Loki为什么会一直误以为他是个公主。

——两国之间实在距离太远。

Loki一进嘉都就感受到来自阿斯加德的热情，Odin虽然没亲自前来，但迎宾大臣都是公爵和亲王，Loki也亲自下车致礼问好，随后在他们的带领下前往金宫。

坐回车上，Loki调笑着问Thor怎么不一起下车见见阿斯加德的贵族，Thor闷不吭声，躲在马车一角，幽幽地说：“怕我们的关系见光死。”他的话逗笑了Loki，王子靠上前去，任由Thor搂住他。

约顿使团被安排住在金宫一隅。

Loki进入王宫后便开始心神不宁，不知道什么时候会遇见自己曾经“心心念念”的公主。经过这次旅行，他已经不再对公主抱有想法，毕竟现在他有了Thor。然而见一见总是好的，Loki虽然算不上“爱”她，但在很长一段时间里，她鼓舞自己上进，而且如果能够结交，也对约顿海姆有利。

Loki单独出席了Odin王办的接风宴。他怀着好奇，本想趁Thor没来，好好地和公主聊上几句，结果直到晚宴结束，他连阿萨公主的影子都没见到。

Loki失望极了，回到落脚的宫殿里忍不住对Thor抱怨几句，正在吃西瓜的男人后背一僵，尴尬地笑了两声。正巧此时有侍女来收果盘，Loki顺手截住侍女问道：“Odin陛下有女儿吗？”

Thor后背发麻，做贼心虚，不敢转过头去。

“好像没有，殿下怎么会问这个？但听闻老国王年轻时候风流……”侍女意味深长地偷笑，暧昧地眨眨眼。

Loki点点头，示意她可以下去了。

他仍旧无比郁闷，坐到Thor身边，不死心地说：“我今晚没看见她，难道是我记错了……？她不是Odin王的女儿，而是哪位亲王的女儿？”

Thor清了清嗓，“要不要我帮你打听？”他放好果皮，微笑看向Loki。

“你？你能打听什么。”Loki嗤笑一声，扭过Thor的下巴来，看着他被西瓜染得红艳的嘴唇，不由得心痒。

“哎，你整天应付那么多贵族，时间当然没我多，我作为约顿使团的一员，有权利和宫里上上下下的人交流。”Thor认真极了，眯着眼笑，凑上前亲了亲Loki。

Loki摩挲着Thor的脸颊，倒是没在意他说的话，故意说道：“那好，去帮我调查公主住在哪个宫殿，是否订婚，与谁订婚，今年几岁……”他话还没说完，就被Thor捂住嘴巴，金发男人皱眉，无语地盯着他。

明明是他自己说要打听的……Loki大笑起来，舔舔Thor的手心示意他松手，身上的金毛犬突然发力，不满地把他压在了长沙发上。

“别撩拨我。”Thor低声说，前厅人来人往，警示够了他便松开Loki起身，整理好衣袖坐回原位。

“我发现给你换套衣服，你还挺好看的。”Loki特意靠近Thor，在他耳边轻声说。

Thor扭过脸去，“但你心里还想着别人。”

“我没有，我只是想认识新朋友。连我父王都知道，我们不太可能在一起，你会不明白吗？”Loki皱眉，难得坦诚地说出自己的心意。

Thor拉起Loki，把他往房里带，“大概是你昨晚说的不够大声。”他捏捏Loki的掌心，关上房门。

第二天Odin派人带约顿使团参观金宫，并出宫赏玩嘉都名胜。Loki淡忘了Thor说过的话，傍晚回到宫内，他竟收到了去闪电宫做客的邀请。

闪电宫里住着的是Odin的长子、阿萨的储君，Loki眼皮跳动，觉得这场私下会面并不合适。

来传话的侍从看出他在犹豫，体贴地告诉他这次会面是王后Frigga安排的，并拿出王后的印鉴。Loki心下了然，猜测阿萨的王储想与自己结识，便大方地跟着侍从出门。

一天没见Thor，Loki有些想念自己的爱人，此时不禁希望能快点结束会面回去驻地。

闪电宫富丽堂皇，装饰用色分外夺目，前厅的挂毯上纹着金色的闪电，底色是大红，Loki为这张扬的色彩感到讶异。进入以后发现宫殿里的配色也多为金与红，迎面而来的熟悉感让他十分困惑。

侍从突然停下脚步，“麻烦您在这里稍等，王子马上过来。”

Loki点点头，侍从有礼貌地离开房间并把门带上。Loki环顾这间比起前厅装潢稍微低调些的屋子，篝火噼啪作响，盈着一股温暖的气息，这里除他以外没有其他人在，Loki忍不住起身四处走走，书桌上摆了不少东西，他上前一看，正中是Odin的画像，他旁边的人是王后，右边是一个陌生男子的画像，好像是那天见到的Balder亲王，然而在书桌最角落的位置，摆着一个稍小的画框，上面的人……Loki有点眼熟。

门在这时被推开，Loki听见声响当即回头，金发男人走了进来，脱下红色斗篷轻车熟路地挂到衣帽架上，他穿着银白丝质衬衫，镶着纯金纽扣的深红色马甲让他看起来多了几分典雅，外面套着一件黑色的及膝套袍。整个人利落英俊得像个神祗，胸前挂着阿萨王室的族徽，Loki张了张嘴，心砰砰地跳，太阳穴也骤痛起来。

他的公主——他的alpha——

“嗨。”Thor走到他面前，尴尬地笑着，摸了摸翘起的金色发梢，“我要重新介绍我自己了——”

“你是谁？”Loki上前一步，绿眼阴郁，“告诉我！！——”他突然吼出声，肩膀发颤，像被人踩到了死穴一样脸色发白。

“Loki你听我解释！”Thor慌了起来，“我不是故意骗你的，之前在船上我就说过……”

“说过什么，你是王子？”Loki尖锐地反问，“你怎么敢骗我！”他把桌上的照片猛地拿到Thor面前，质问对方，“你可千万别告诉我这是你妹妹！”如果是的话，Loki不知道自己以前有多傻，对着人家的妹妹说这是自己的“未婚妻”，他紧盯着Thor脸上的表情变化，对方半闭上眼，嘟囔了一句。

“我没有妹妹，也没有姐姐。”Thor扶额叹气，直面Loki的怒火比他想象中还要可怕。

“那你怎么会有她的画像……”Loki倒抽一口冷气，额角突突地跳起来，这两个人，同样是金发蓝眼……Thor全然没有要解释的意思，Loki深吸一口气，感觉自己像座要喷发的火山，难以自控地揪过Thor的领口，一拳揍上他的下巴。

“Loki！”

“别喊我！你以为这很有意思吗？”Loki气极，抓起Thor又是一拳，他眼眶猩红，牙齿磨得滋滋作响，瞥见Thor脖子上暧昧的红痕更是气愤，这人不动声色地骗了他太久！Loki气血上涌，蹭地一下拿出贴身携带的匕首，Loki看着那张脸几乎下意识要捅过去，最后对上Thor的蓝眼睛，他猛地刹住动作。

没想到Thor竟会在这时伸手过来，Loki没看清，只听见他发出痛呼，定睛一看匕首已经割开了他的衣袖，在手臂上落下一道划痕，Loki终于安静下来，看着刺目的鲜红一点点滴到地上，手一不稳，Loki丢下匕首夺门而出。

“我不想再见到你。”

Thor嘶了一声，靠在桌边发出喘息，喊了几声都没有仆从理他，Thor气得打碎一个花瓶，路过的侍女这才推门进来，被里头的景象吓了一跳。

“去叫御医，不要惊动其他人。”Thor叹了口气，没想过事情会变得这样糟。但Loki的脾气的确如此，没出人命已经是不幸中的万幸了，Thor揉揉额头，不想去看渗血的伤口。

他知道，这也是他自作自受。

<<< 

Loki一回到使团落脚的宫殿就吩咐副官尽快安排回程，他连一分钟都待不下去了，经历了磨难才互相信任的爱人居然对他撒了一个弥天大谎！Loki真不知道是要先庆祝Thor不是平民——还是要为自己过去小丑般的言论哀悼好。

Thor是公主，公主是个男人，这个男人是他的alpha。他先前怎么就没有发现事情有异？哪有一个下等人在面对贵族的威压时是一副司空见惯的模样？

Loki被气到脑袋生疼，坐在床上看着空荡荡的房间，低吼着恨不得再冲去闪电宫给Thor几刀。

噢，现在他可是行刺阿萨王储的重犯，Loki冷笑起来，Thor不偏不倚，还是阿萨的储君——局面发生了天翻地覆的变化，Loki感觉一切都脱离了自己的控制。把头埋进膝盖里，他心里乱作一团。

接下来几天的使团活动Loki都称病没有参加，约顿使臣们见Thor不再出现，也不知道他们之间发生了什么，不敢询问。Loki懒懒地躺在床上，拒绝去思考任何与Thor有关的事情。

他住的房间在一楼，有天夜里睡得迷迷糊糊时他听见窗外有动静，窸窸窣窣的，最后却不了了之。Loki睁开眼，一直失眠到天明。

浑身疲惫不堪，新一日的活动他依旧不打算去，随团而来的大臣中胆大的说这样有些失礼，Loki瞪了对方一眼，“就说我高烧卧床不起！”他们带了同行的御医，只要不经阿萨医生之手，Loki保证这个谎言完美无缺。

因为他实在不想见到Thor。

令人意外的是，Thor的母亲却突然到来。

这是Loki第一次见王后Frigga本人，她同样一头金发，虽然人到中年，但依旧十分优雅迷人，流露出一丝可爱，听闻她是华纳人，却没对来自约顿的Loki怀有敌意，让Loki放松许多，他吻了吻她的手背致礼，规矩地坐到沙发一角，打量着正微笑的王后，不知她有何意图。

“听闻你病了，是不习惯这里的水土吗？”Frigga坐到Loki对面，关心地问。

“只是不太舒服而已……”Loki咳嗽一声，不敢直视对方的目光。他总不能说，我是被你儿子气坏了吧？

“那就好。我叫御医来给你开点药吧。后天就是阿萨一年一度的狩猎日，相信你也不想错过。”Frigga温和地笑，示意自己的侍女退下。

Loki如临大敌，房中突然只剩自己和Frigga——她知道自己和Thor的关系了？

“没关系……约顿有自己的御医，但病情的好坏不由我控制，也许我并没有好运能够参加这个盛大的节日。”

“噢，如果是因为Thor而让你抱病在身……我代他向你道歉。”Frigga直接提起这个名字，让Loki措手不及，她叹了口气说，“这其实是个误会，错不在他。小的时候，因为我和Odin没有女儿，加上他长得好看，有段时间常把他当女孩打扮，没想到让你误会了这么多年……”

“这是我自己的问题，和Thor王子无关。”Loki绷着脸保持微笑，但表情变得有些不善，一种隐私被公开示众的赤裸感让他悚然。Thor究竟告诉了他母亲多少？！

“你误会了，我向你保证，他并没有告诉我什么。只不过我是他的母亲，见他每天都不高兴，旁敲侧击许久问出了几个词来。”Frigga拉住Loki的手，试图缓解他的不安，“虽然我不了解你，但是我了解Thor，这次前来虽然有些冒昧，但作为一个母亲，我必须说，他很少这么在意一个人，也许他犯了错，但能找到重要的人不易，我不希望你们就此结束。”

Loki的脸倏地一红，Frigga去看过Thor，一定知道他的手臂受伤了吧……

“所以后天狩猎，你能过来吗？给他一个弥补的机会？”Frigga期待地看着Loki。

“嗯……要看我那时候的身体状况了。”Loki别过头，抽出自己的手。

“唉，我觉得你们蛮合适的。”Frigga突然问道，“你执着于公主？还是介意他骗了你？其实我也很喜欢公主，不如就让Thor穿女装向你赔罪？”

Loki立马站了起来，尴尬地摆手，光是想象那个画面他就要吓死了！Frigga真是Thor的生母吗？！为什么她这么自来熟他却反感不起来？明明他们是第一次见面——

Frigga眯眼笑道：“那就这样说定了。你来参加狩猎，不然，我就让Thor……亲自过来。”她看向年轻的黑发王子，他虽然面露窘色，却没有立马回绝她，Frigga的眉头终于舒展开来。


	17. Chapter 17

有那么几次Thor真的以为Loki不会再理他了。

御医来包扎了他的手臂后说伤得不重，但依旧留下了许多注意事项，以免伤口感染。Thor为了压住受伤的消息劝了医生好久他才答应不把这事告诉Odin，可转眼听闻他回宫，闲不住的王后Frigga亲自给他送来了应季水果，Thor瞥了手上的绷带一眼，这真是想瞒也瞒不住。

在Frigga的责骂、关怀、好奇以及忧心忡忡中，Thor不得不解释他受伤的原因，他虽含糊其辞，但Frigga又怎会不了解他，三两句话问完，她就大概明白了整件事情的来龙去脉。

前天夜里Thor去看望Loki，他已经连续几天没有跟着使团活动了，Thor很着急，担心Loki真的病了。他知道Loki现在不愿见到自己，便在廊下吹了许久的冷风，听着Loki屋里一片死寂，Thor犹豫不决，最终什么都没问，踱步走回闪电宫。

狩猎日逐渐靠近，Thor却失去了对这个节日的兴趣。他本想借着手上有伤不去，可Frigga又神神秘秘地派人来传话叫他一定要去，逼问后他才知道——Frigga居然去探望Loki了！

Thor着急得要命，母亲不了解Loki的脾气，这下完了，Loki一定会更恨他，误会他向Frigga诉苦——可事实根本不是这样！真不知道要谢Frigga还是怪她，本想自己解决这件事，在她的推波助澜下，事情却朝一个Thor更难以把控的方向发展了。不过既然Loki要去，Thor就不会放过任何一个能向他道歉的机会。

从原本和Loki寸步不离，到现在自己孤独一人，Thor这下是真的尝到了Loki的怒气。

狩猎日是阿斯加德最盛大的节日之一，每年到了这个时候，Odin都会组织贵族到郊外围场秋狩，阿萨王室尚武，Thor已经连续三年赢得了Odin的褒奖，从小到大他都是骑射的好手。

城郊的围场常年有人经营打理，茂密的树林、喂养得肥壮的好马都在等待这一天到来，偌大的森林中放养了各式各样的动物，除Odin之外，大部分贵族提前抵达，他们穿着极具阿萨风格的猎装，看起来轻便而干练。

Balder亲王本以为自己的哥哥今年仍旧会穿艳色衣装，没想到他一改往日的风格，在人群中特别不起眼，让Balder一阵好找。

“哥哥，今年的目标是几只？”这是他们兄弟一贯的话题，Balder骑马靠近Thor，金发男人的目光正在贵族中打转，Balder疑惑地看去，没发现哪个贵族少女特别惹眼。

“咳。怎么光问我，不说说你自己？”Thor今天本来就不是为夺第一而来，他看到约顿使团中的Loki，那人一身鸦黑，正站在马棚边选马，下巴仿佛更尖了。

“噢，我并不如哥哥擅长打猎，不丢父王的脸就好。”Balder摸摸脑袋，“前段时间你一直不在宫中，我本想去找你教我骑射……”

Thor抱歉一笑，拍拍弟弟的肩膀，“我最近都在远行，这几天找时间教你？”

Loki选了一匹看起来性子十分激烈的黑马，昂首拔蹄冲他叫了两声，Loki拔出匕首来在马眼前晃了晃，通人性的马顿时安静许多，但仍低吼着，阻止Loki上马。Thor有点揪心，想叫人给Loki换匹温顺又有力的马驹，还没等他叫来侍从，就和Loki四目相接，对方冷淡地扫了他一眼，Thor如鲠在喉，清楚Loki一定会拒绝他的好意。

那他只好看紧点，以免Loki出意外——不过Thor听闻约顿人爱马，Loki说不准是个驯马能手。

围猎快开始的时候，Thor想找机会去到Loki身边，无奈阿萨的贵族们热情地围住他，追问他之前去哪了，他只能驻留原地，挨个回答他们的问题。等Odin到达围场，他好不容易离开人群，稍微靠近Loki，可一声令下后，各路人马都跑进了森林，Thor一不注意，把Loki跟丢了。

Thor叹气，催促妙尔尼尔帮他找到黑发爱人。妙尔尼尔喷了喷气，Thor感觉自己被白了一眼，他被爱人嫌弃，现在连他的爱马也嫌弃他了！Thor抱着妙尔尼尔的脖子哀嚎，它抖了抖鬃毛，不情愿地重新迈动蹄子。

“就是刚才那个很好看的约顿人，胯下是黑色的马——”Thor积极地和妙尔尼尔交流，仿佛它能听懂似的，但马并没有往猎物多的地方走，Thor正疑惑，Loki难道不打算狩猎吗？还是妙尔尼尔在盲找？

妙尔尼尔一路狂奔，主人迄今为止还没捕到一只猎物，反而要它去找什么约顿人，不满地叫了一声，它急刹住脚步。

“怎么了？”妙尔尼尔一向懂他，但Thor现在急着找Loki，它为什么不动了？Thor拍了拍马臀，猜道，“哦不……连赢三年你还不满足吗？！等我找到他，也许能给你配匹优秀的母马……拜托，你倒是跑起来。嘿，有人过来了，我们不要傻站着——我向你道歉，之前出海没带上你是我不对！”

妙尔尼尔哼唧了一会儿，刨了刨地，不甘心地继续帮Thor找人，看来今年没有在马棚炫耀的机会了！

他们在林中穿梭，妙尔尼尔十分熟悉这里的地形，竟也不知道约顿人究竟去了哪里，他们漫无方向地跑了一会儿，Thor感觉他几乎走遍大半个主狩猎区了，却还没见到Loki的踪影。他有点着急，本想借着大家分头行动的机会跟Loki好好道歉，可狩猎已经开始半小时了……

就在Thor心急如焚的时候，林间闪过一道黑色的闪电，他立刻调转马头追了上去。

前面的黑影慢慢放大，妙尔尼尔果然没有辜负它在九界享有的盛名，快速冲出森林，眼前变成了开阔的平原，Thor倒不知道这附近有这么一片平原，讶异着Loki怎么会擅自离开，催促着妙尔尼尔加快速度。

“Loki！”Thor不知道这条路通往何方，好不容易赶上喊了Loki一声，对方就像没听见一样，Thor拉扯缰绳，飞快地赶到与Loki并肩的位置。

他这才看清现在是什么情况，Loki正努力拉扯缰绳想制止这匹烈马继续奔跑，黑色的马身上渗着血，马被疼痛刺激得嘶鸣一声，想把Loki从它背上摔下来，刚才他们应该发生了一连串不愉快，Thor看向前方，心跳到嗓子眼，这里怎么会有断崖！？必须马上让这匹马停下，或者——

“Loki，你跳过来，我抱住你！”Thor驾驭着妙尔尼尔让它靠近Loki，两匹马高速跑动着，风刮得Thor脸疼，他向Loki伸手，可对方依旧不愿理他，Thor焦急地劝道，“之前全是我错，你不要在这个时候跟我置气，你过来——”

“我自己能够解决。”Loki怒吼道，抓着缰绳努力调转马头，环顾左右企图跳马，可这附近都是碎石，Loki有些慌乱，手背泛白，他勒疼了那匹马，马跳起来向后一仰，Loki猛地抱紧马脖子，惊叫一声差点坠马。

“你快过来——你想死吗？！你恨我也不能这样对自己！”形势迫在眉睫，Thor努力去勾Loki的手，烈马冲他吼叫，差点伸嘴咬下他的手指，猩红的眼睛敌视着Thor。

Loki眼眶微红，似被刚才的突发事件吓到，他硬撑着要直起身，黑马却一直颠簸跳动，想把他甩到地上去，“我下不去！”

Loki的尾音中带着一丝颤抖，Thor这下更是焦急，他抓紧了弓箭，不知道是否应该射死这匹发了狂的坐骑，他正在纠结，妙尔尼尔却替他做出决定，它猛地往前一撞，发出低沉的吼声吸引了黑马的注意。

“快下来。”Thor赶忙冲Loki使眼色，两马对峙，黑马瞪着金色的妙尔尼尔，喉咙挤出警告声，它伏低身体，正是Loki下马的好时机！

Loki眼疾手快，立刻跨过马鞍翻身一跳，可黑马发现他的意图，长啸着一甩，Loki向后倾倒，手肘撑地减缓摔落的冲击，金马当即跳到身前挡住他，刨了刨地又狠狠朝黑马一撞。

“你没事吧？”Thor不知何时翻身下马，他听Loki嗯了一声，回过头妙尔尼尔还在与黑马搏斗，他从背后抽出箭簇，瞄准晃动中那匹黑马的脖子。

黑马嘶吼，哀叫着向旁边一歪，Thor又补了几箭——死亡是对它最好的宽恕。等倒在地上的马匹一动不动了，他回头准备找Loki好好谈谈，却发现黑头发的家伙早已起身往回走。

“Loki！”

他没反应。

Thor又叫了一声，他依旧没有反应。金发王子叹了口气，翻身回到马上，驾着妙尔尼尔，慢慢靠近那个黑色的脑袋。Loki是铁了心不想再跟他说话，Thor皱起眉头，突然夹紧马肚，妙尔尼尔在宽敞的平原上奔跑起来，三两步追上Loki，Thor松开缰绳，身子向左倾斜——

“……你放开我！”Loki感觉腰部一紧，突然被Thor抱到马背上！

两人共乘一马，Loki惊叹于他们的体重居然没把马压垮，随后立刻挣扎起来，用手肘击打Thor，Loki坚持要下马，但Thor的坐骑却颇为配合地越跑越快，这场景似曾见识，只不过这次他被固定在安全的位置。

Thor任打任骂都没松开Loki，他俩贴得很紧，Thor圈住Loki的腰腹努力按住他的手臂，“我认错，这件事确实是我不对，但刚才那么危险，你是在拿自己的性命跟我赌气？”

“呵！又救了我你很骄傲吧——”Loki回头怒斥，“你总是这样，一边看我的笑话，一边在我面前装好人！”

“我没有！”Thor着急地解释，“开始你想要追求的人是公主，又误会我是海盗，我身上也没有能自证身份的东西，就没有告诉你——”

“那后来呢，你知道公主是谁，却不告诉我她其实就是你？！”Loki愤恨地红了眼眶，趁Thor不备揍了他一拳。

“这是我的错，我希望你可以认清自己的心意，抛开身份和我在一起！而且我空口无凭，你也不会相信啊。”Thor吃痛，把Loki禁锢在身前。

Loki倒吸一口气，关于公主这件事，他绝不承认自己的错误，Loki挣开Thor的怀抱，“放我下去！我不想再跟你产生什么关联了——”

“我们之间的一切都是假的吗？！”Thor质问道，“我爱你，你也爱我，而我正好是你口中的‘未婚妻’，我以为你会高兴！难道你现在要回约顿海姆找其他人？！还是说你希望我和别的公主或者王子成婚？”

这个世上还有比Thor更讨厌的人吗？！Loki被他的话震得发颤，恨恨地回头，Thor正沉着眼睛看他，一片深蓝中凝着着急与难过，Loki偶然抬手碰到湿黏，低头发现Thor的袖管上被暗色的血液沾湿，而对方浑然不觉。

那天的伤口在他俩的挣扎中裂开，Loki半闭上眼，回忆也像撕开的伤口一样慢慢涌现。


	18. Chapter 18

“都是假的。”Loki咬牙，再度挣扎起来，“你的身份是假的，公主是假的，我对你说的我和公主的关系是假的……Thor，我们的感情建立在这些虚假的基础上，你觉得有意义吗？”

“但是感情是真的，爱是真的，心动也是真的。”Thor被他说急了，“怎么能因为过程的误会和白色谎言，而全盘否定最后的结果？！”他见Loki还要说，气急干脆堵住了对方的嘴巴，黑发男人呜咽一声，下意识要咬他，Thor舌尖一痛，托着Loki的后脑吸吮他的舌根，肺里的空气渐渐消耗光了，Thor察觉Loki不再挣扎，刚想松嘴继续道歉，对方却突然不让他离开，变本加厉地抓住他。

“我不能原谅你。”Loki的手背泛起青筋，眼眶温热，但仍旧没有放手。

Thor马上明白过来，抱紧了Loki，“我知道，没关系，你可以生我的气。”他吻掉Loki的泪痕，咬着对方的耳廓，几乎忘了这还是在马上。

他们贴得太近了，即使是说话，都能无意碰到对方的嘴唇，Loki被Thor的动作弄得面红耳赤，感觉身后抵着根棍子，Loki回过头狠狠瞪了Thor一眼：“你还在流血，我们也没有和好，你怎么敢——！”

Thor觉得委屈，连忙辩解道：“这又不是我一个人的责任。”他搂着Loki，马上颠弄得一起一伏，两人的确容易擦枪走火，Thor驾马，看到不远处有个山洞，他们跑得太远了，暂时不好回营地，而且他手臂上的伤口急需处理，不得不选择就地休息。妙尔尼尔已经跑了很久，能有机会休息它也很是雀跃。

Loki被Thor的硬物戳得心猿意马，股缝间热辣的触感让他往前缩了缩，Loki回头瞪了Thor一眼，谁知男人搂着他夹紧马腹，突如其来的加速让Loki失控地向后倒，敏感的腰眼发麻，Loki瘫在Thor怀中恨得要命，明明上一秒他们还在吵架……妙尔尼尔一停他就迅速下马，忍不住甩了几个白眼给Thor。

山洞里很干净，Loki擦了擦石头坐到一边，Thor把妙尔尼尔绑在外面的树上，进来后便开始脱衣，Loki瞪大了眼，惊讶地问他：“你要做什么？”

“包扎伤口。”Thor随意撕下衣服的一角，看了眼正在渗血的皮肉，他盘腿而坐，努力想用布条压迫止血，尝试几次都失败后他便放弃了，“Loki，过来帮我一把。”

Loki发出嫌弃的声响，坐到Thor身边，低头帮他缠好布条，他经验不足，最后包得也不太像样，Thor边笑边抬头，Loki看清自己造成的伤口脸色难免一变，顿时不敢看Thor的眼睛。

“怎么了？”Thor拍拍他的脸颊，而后者不愿回答，Thor又执着要问，两人打闹起来，Loki一时不慎跌在Thor胸前。

Thor的胸肌还是不如初见时饱满，看着眼前的肌肉，在海岛上生活的时光又一次回到Loki脑中，一想到Thor是怎么变成这样的，之前的不愉快顿时淡了。

这两个月他们一直在进行拉锯战，有人不肯服输，有人认不清心意。Thor为他做了很多，他也为Thor改变不少。Loki以前觉得Thor充满未知，可这些天来他发现对方并不如他想象得陌生，甚至还早就见过对方。

危机与压力消失了，他竟还要为此生气。

这也太过矛盾了。

“我们再试一次。一年之内能忍受彼此，我就按原计划向阿萨王子求婚。”Loki抚上Thor的胸膛，认命地叹了口气，“你欠我这么多，我还没连本带利地讨回来。”

Thor捉住爱人的手背吻了一口，“要求婚也是我去约顿海姆，你已经来过一次了……而且为什么要等一年，我觉得我们很合适！”

“好东西都值得等待。才一年而已。”Loki回吻Thor的下巴，“不过这一年内你敢骗我一次，我们就彻底结束……听见了吗？”他忍不住翻了个白眼，Thor愣住的模样实在太傻了，他怎么会是王子？！Loki推了推对方，结果铺天盖地的吻突然袭来，他懵了一下，舌尖被吮得发麻。

Thor欣喜若狂，Loki没拒绝他的求婚！他低笑着把Loki抱到腿上，咬着他的下唇瓣，Loki半推半就，任他舔舐锁骨，“很痒。每次离你这么近，我都怕被你的信息素搅得热潮期发作。”

“说到这个问题，发情期到底是多久一次？”Thor停下动作，把头埋在Loki颈间嗅着他的气味，“明明只要闻到你的味道我就可以发情——”

“我怎么会知道！”Loki冷嘲道，“我之前是alpha，别说得好像是我勾引你犯罪一样。”他在Thor的阴茎上揉了一把，这家伙还硬着，把裤子撑起一顶帐篷，Loki嗤笑着揉弄顶端，Thor连忙抓住他的手。

“我只是不想错过你下一次的发情期。”Thor眨眨眼，倏地Loki不动了，他苦恼地皱起眉头，“约顿使团不能一直待在阿斯加德……”

“那你跟我回约顿海姆，不然下一次发情我就找别人解决。”Loki惊呼一声，裤子被脱了大半，Thor的手指戳在他的后穴上，一点点抠挖里面的汁液，Loki红着眼抓住Thor的胳膊，“这事没得商量——”

Thor不满地咬住Loki的脖颈，他湿漉漉的，却不愿表达对自己alpha的需要，Thor又好气又好笑，omega的好处大概在于他只要和伴侣待在一起就很容易动情，Loki咬牙发出哼声，Thor的指头上尽是黏黏的液体，戳到那块软肉Loki就会发颤，眼角眉梢透着一股红，Thor蹭着Loki的唇瓣，思索着要怎么解决他们两地分居的事。

“我一直怀疑……嗯……你分不清自己的感情，对我到底是出于alpha的责任，还是……你太用力了！”Loki张嘴咬住眼前的肌肉，硬邦邦的，使他牙齿发酸。

Thor撤出指头，又加了几根戳进去，看着Loki的眼睛红得像兔子，他又戳了戳敏感带，“你不能否定的是，我的确很喜欢你……吸得真紧，手指全湿了。”

“闭嘴。”Loki不满地蹬了蹬腿，“已经可以了，要做就快点，该死，你真是恶趣味，每次都是荒郊野外。嗯唔……”乳尖被捏着，Loki发出气音，向后仰着身体，乳粒在Thor指间变得硬挺，他红着脸，不敢再说下去，Thor隔着衬衫搓揉乳粒的边缘，不时压进乳晕里。

Thor上身赤裸，Loki则被脱了裤子，两人以一种不合理的姿势重叠在一起，Loki喘息着，汗珠滴落在Thor身上，他张开腿，被Thor半抱起来，撑着墙面，感觉身体一点点被填满。

就这么一次，他不想再纠结了。

反正还有一年时间。

“喊小点声，妙尔尼尔在外面。”Thor狠狠一撞，Loki的腰都软了，他掐着对方苍白的臀肉，把粗紫的阴茎挤进去，Loki塌下腰，肠肉缩紧，Thor不得不拍了拍他的屁股，示意他放松些。

“太大了！”Loki每次都很生气，为什么要他放松，明明是Thor太大了！Loki一手撑着墙壁一手回头摸Thor还在外面的一截，“还有那么多，根本进不来。啊嗯……不要——”眼角溢出生理泪水，Loki倒抽一口气，囊袋一下撞上他的臀肉，发出低沉的响声，Loki感觉肚子被顶得微微鼓起，羞愤地回头瞪Thor。

Thor扶直Loki的身体，拉起他一条腿，一边顶弄一边亲吻他，撞得太大声了，Loki面红耳赤，半闭上眼，身后的感官更加清晰，Thor的动作一如既往地蛮横狠厉，湿润的肠肉吮着阴茎上的皱褶和青筋，酥酥麻麻的快感慢慢向上攀升，Loki靠着Thor的肩头，伸手撸动自己的阴茎，张嘴小口呼气，压抑着闷哼，Thor突然把指头探进他的口腔，一想到这是刚才扩张用的手指，Loki就忍不住咬了下去，催促他抽出去，可男人坏极了，搅弄着柔软的舌苔，直到Loki讨好地舔了舔指腹才抽出来，沾着湿漉的唾液探进他的衣服下摆，去玩弄那两颗硬挺的乳珠。

两个国家的王子在昏暗的山洞里纠缠，Loki被操得有点发懵，一边担心会不会被人发现，一边沉浸在Thor带给他的快感中，他眼前模糊，臀肉被Thor肆意揉捏，穴内涌出肠液，一点点沾湿Thor的胯下，男人咬着他的耳廓闷哼，抽插几次后猛地拔出来，他翻过Loki，把两人滚烫的性器贴在一起，圈住龟头揉搓。

要射了——Loki低吟，Thor的指腹上都是茧子，马眼敏感地抽搐，随后浊液射得到处都是，Loki抱着Thor的背，发出一声满足的叹息。Thor吻过他的发际、额头，平复这灭顶的快感。

Loki慢慢清醒过来，瞥了一眼两人交欢后的痕迹，头疼地说：“今天不是出来狩猎的吗？为什么会变成这样——我真不该骑那匹疯马，连一只猎物都没猎到，肯定会被你们阿萨人取笑。”

“他们不会。因为你已经猎到阿萨最大的猎物了。”Thor笑了笑，拿出手帕帮Loki擦干净，黑发男人耳根一红，急促地推开他穿起裤子，“气消了？其实我一直很担心，你今天也不会出现。”

Loki冷哼，拍开Thor的手，“回去好好谢谢你的母后吧——”他穿戴整齐，但依旧脚步虚浮，只能靠着Thor，想到等会还要骑马回去，他狠狠瞪了Thor一眼，不知道如何是好。

“我让人来接我们吧。”Thor不好意思地低头，稍显窘迫，他放了个信号弹，光亮在天空中炸开，随即看到一颗响应弹一闪而过，侍卫们应该准备出发了。

约顿海姆也有类似的规矩：出现伤员时会放信号弹，救援队会拉马车过来……Loki思索片刻，反应过来立马踹了Thor一脚，他不是伤员！

这样一来他们的关系也算正式曝光了，Loki不情愿地别过脸，想起在岛上时，Thor放的应该也是这样的信号弹。

“过来。”Thor往光亮处走，向他伸手，牵过Loki纤长的手指，一把把他拉住，“抓住你了，不会再松开。”Thor温和地笑，逆光而站显得他格外高大。

Loki仰头，踱步上前，握紧Thor的手掌。


	19. Chapter 19

约顿海姆在二十年前和阿斯加德关系并不友好，直到Laufey和Odin签定邦交合约，各退一步互惠互利，两国才开始正常地往来。也就是在那一年，Laufey第一次带着使团去阿斯加德参加冬日宴会，以表谢意与尊重。

诸多王子中Laufey只带了长子和小儿子，长子负责应酬，小儿子本不在计划内，但那阵子Loki一直苦苦哀求想出国看看，Laufey不得已只好把这个小麻烦精带上。

阿斯加德的气候、民风和约顿海姆全然不同，Loki下了船后就瞪大眼睛仔细观察外国的新鲜事物，他老实地跟在父亲身边不敢走远，直到他们进入王宫，金色的宫殿流光溢彩，在得到Laufey的准许后，Loki四处走动，只差把他们住的宫殿彻底翻起来看一遍。

小Loki喜欢阿斯加德的冬天，这里并不寒冷，雪花也不像约顿海姆会积得很厚，Loki踩在雪地上走了几圈，恰逢Laufey派人叫他去参加宴会，Loki捂着冻红的耳朵，跺了跺脚，乖巧地跟上侍从。

通往宴厅的长廊上挂满了名家画作，Loki好奇地抓着侍从的衣角问他这上面画的都是谁，年轻的侍从耐心地笑着给他解答，直到来到一幅少女画像前，Loki突然停下脚步，仔细打量起这位金发姑娘。

她真好看。Loki心想，阿斯加德人虽多为金发，但像她这么美的，Loki还是第一次见。他趴在画框边上，仔细打量她，脸上有几颗雀斑，蓝眼睛特别明媚，笑容甜美……Loki从口袋里掏出他所有钱币和糖果递给侍从，极其认真地问：“可以把这幅画送给我吗？”

侍从又惊又笑，连忙蹲下握住Loki的手，“王子殿下，我并不是这幅画的主人，所以您不能对我提这样的要求。画是王后的，您得找她要，或者可以找个画师临摹一幅带走。”

Loki陷入沉思，把东西收回口袋里，忽然他听见一个爽朗的笑声，回头看见人影闪过，一名侍女追在身着红色斗篷的女孩身后，呼喊着叫她回来，侍从连忙拍拍Loki，打趣着说：“那就是画上的‘公主’殿下。”

Loki呆呆地看向远处，那孩子的笑声早就远了，但仿佛还在耳边，Loki回过神来，提醒侍从他们应该去宴厅了——也许在那里，他也能见到她。Loki加快脚步，鼓着嘴巴心想，他一定要把这幅画带回约顿海姆，即使阿斯加德的冬天已经这么温暖了，她的笑容可比冬季最温暖的阳光还要灿烂。

遗憾的是，Loki并没有在之后的日子里再遇见那个女孩，听闻她病了，听闻她出宫去玩了，Loki非常不开心，央求Laufey给他找画师临摹那幅画。挨不住他的多次请求，直到他们离宫那日，Loki总算如愿以偿。

“Loki喜欢阿斯加德？”Laufey坐在马车里抱着他的小儿子，揉弄他柔软的头发。

“只是新奇，还是最喜欢约顿海姆。”小Loki抓住父亲的衣角，闪烁着绿眼睛，悄悄撒了个谎。

Laufey含笑不语，他这样执着于一幅画，又怎么会不喜欢呢？

Loki不知道大人的心思，打开窗户，他回头看着不断变小的城门，下定决心要变得更好，这样，他才能再来阿斯加德见她。

来日再见。黑发小男孩弯了弯嘴角，高兴地笑了。

数十年后，Loki又站在了嘉都的城门口，身后站着约顿使团，来送他的人是阿斯加德的王子——也就是那时候他误以为的公主。

在Loki离开之前，Thor已经向阿萨王室以及近臣宣布了他们的关系，得到了Odin夫妇的祝福，也就是说接下来Loki不在的日子里，没有人会来骚扰他的未婚夫。Loki眯眼打量Thor，自从知道他是阿斯加德的王子，Loki就担心Thor在外面拈花惹草，毕竟金发男人长得非常……大众情人。

“要走了？”Thor帮Loki把佩剑放到车里，温柔地看着绿眼睛。

被他这样注视着……突然不想走了。

Loki想起那天从森林回到行宫，Odin等人见他们一同归来皆是瞠目结舌，最先反应过来的是Frigga王后，迎上来问有没有人受伤。Loki别扭地否认后，偷偷踢了Thor一脚，他怎么都没想到他们的关系是这样公布的，一点都不正式。

不过才刚定下关系他就要离开——Loki不能不回约顿，他领导着一个使团，Laufey会起疑心，他计划着回去待几天就回来，可是阿斯加德真的太远了，Loki有些气急，拉着Thor的手不愿意松开。

“要给我写信。”Loki低声说。

Thor笑笑，没有回应。

“为什么你不是华纳人。”Loki咬着嘴唇，华纳海姆至少离约顿近一点。

Thor伸手摸了摸Loki的脸颊，“我可舍不得在这个时候离开我的未婚夫太久。今早父王叫我和你一起走，去向Laufey陛下求亲——是我父亲要求我给你个惊喜，我也刚知道不久，不算欺骗吧？”他说的是实话，这确实是临时做的决定，谁让Loki这几天一直要个不停，好像每天都是最后一次见到他了。

Loki脸上顿时恢复了神采，伸手掐了Thor一把，埋怨地看他，“那你来待多久？阿斯加德没有事需要你处理吗？！”他话音一落就想起Thor之前在华纳船上当船员的事，立刻闭上嘴，担心地问，“你是阿斯加德的储君吗？……”

Thor笑了起来，“我父王和你父王观念不同，他还在盛年，不需要我帮忙……难道不是储君你又要另择他人了？”

Loki白了他一眼，心想假如Thor不是储君，他就可以把他娶回约顿海姆，省得两地奔波，目前他对约顿海姆的王位还有很大兴趣，不打算拱手让人。

“所以这次，要我还是公主？”Thor吻了吻他的手背，听见要陪自己出使约顿的阿萨使臣们吹起口哨——他们要快点聊完上路了。

Loki没说话，一个用力把Thor拉上马车，吩咐车夫赶马上路，就把阿斯加德的王子拐进了自己的车厢。

“我觉得你还要改一个毛病——明知故问。”Loki话音一落，就见到Thor如变魔术般从口袋中拿出一块怀表，Loki动作一滞，缓缓接过这个几乎和他那块一模一样的礼物，打开来一看，里面是Thor如今的模样，Loki忍不住斥道，“你真是太讨人厌了——”

他抱怨地看了金发王子一眼，把礼物收好。

马车缓缓开动，Loki推开车窗回头看向城门，脑中想的东西一如当年：

来日再见。

Fin.

尾声

世界树历257年11月，阿斯加德王子Thor Odinson携使团出使约顿海姆。

世界树历258年4月至7月，Thor Odinson与Loki Laufeyson在金宫、冰宫分别举办婚礼。

世界树历259年1月，阿萨王室新添公主，Odin王为其取名Thrud。

世界树历261年4月，约顿王室新添王子，Laufey王为其取名Fenrir。

世界树历270年，Thor Odinson继承阿萨王位，成为第五任阿萨君主，同年6月，约顿王Laufey立长子Bylesit为储君。

世界树历271年，Thor王宣布阿斯加德将与其伴侣Loki共治。


End file.
